Our Own Adventure
by Lala Sis
Summary: Lo que el príncipe Lucis y su amigo Prompto tienen se remonta en la época del instituto. Ambos saben, más que nadie, lo que son y sus límites. Prompto x Noctis.
1. DOBLE AVENTURA

**Todavía me parece increíble que este fanfiction tenga ya 6 capítulos JAJA. En fin, tengo en un enganche al Final Fantasy XV que no es ni normal, y aún más lo tengo por el precioso Chocobo y su príncipe** **El Promptis se ha vuelto otra de mis obsesiones y este fanfic es la demostración. Casi que se podría llamar las 50 Sombras de Noctis de todo el porno que tiene, pero en fin. Aunque cueste de creer, lo que realmente buscaba es un poco hacer llegar cómo yo veo la relación de ambos. Compleja. Trataba como de...¿justificarla en la realidad -como si pasara en el juego-? (es algo que hasta ahora creo que nunca me ha salido de verdad en ningún escrito).**

 **Espero que os guste y puedo ir subiendo el resto de capítulos si os engancha. ¡Saludos!**

 **PD: Aviso, me he vuelto bastante explícita a la hora de escribir. Así que el contenido +18 es sin pelos en la lengua :)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: DOBLE AVENTURA**

Había amanecido ya en Eos. Ignis había sido el primero en alzarse y poco después Gladio se despertó con la firme idea de explorar los alrededores y caminar de buena mañana.

Los únicos dormilones a los que se le pegaban las legañas eran los que ahora yacían inocentemente dentro de la tienda de campaña. Prompto, dormido, sintió como se había dejado más espacio a su alrededor con dos personas menos dentro y no dudó en aprovecharlo ensanchándose aún más. Al sentir a Noctis cerca sus brazos lo rodearon, abrazándolo por detrás. La mejor manera para apaciguar el frío matinal.

El príncipe entreabrió los ojos y sin llegar a despejarse del todo, no dio la mínima importancia al habitual gesto de su amigo y se volteó para acurrucarse contra él. A los pocos segundos, se volvió a quedar dormido.

Debió pasar una hora cuando el azabache sentía que ya no podía dormir más, frunciendo el ceño murmuró:

– Hmm, duele.

Y el rostro de su compañero estaba tan próximo a él que aun así lo oyó y le despertó. Los ojos azules y somnolientos de Prompto le miraron medio en trance.

– ¿Qué te duele, Noct? – preguntó, aún en ese estado, notándose su fiel preocupación.

No le agradó la idea de que tuviera que explicarlo, así que tomó su mano y la llevó a su entrepierna. Prompto no se alarmó al notarla erecta.

– Haz que deje de dolerme.– le dijo, sin ninguna gana de pensar más y hastiado de que le estuviera molestando la mañana.

El chico se cortó un poco al inicio pero, si bien quiso mandarle un mirada acusadora por lo que le pedía, Noctis había cerrado los ojos por el sueño y sólo esperaba que cumpliera su pequeña orden. La mano de Prompto se coló en su pantalón y empezó a masturbarlo. Primero con delicadeza, después cada vez más rápido. El príncipe empezó a inflarse de deleite y tratando de aguantar los quejidos que salían de su boca, se ladeó hacia él para besarlo. Fue correspondido, alcanzando el punto álgido a medida que saboreaban más sus lenguas.

– Ve... abajo... No quiero manchar.– murmuró, con tanto deseo que volvió a imponer autoridad.

Prompto pausó el beso y medio erguido le miró con recelo:

– Te vuelves muy exigente en este estado, eh.– Al decirlo, aunque trataba de mostrar enojo, vio como el príncipe expresaba esa cara de placer ante él y pronto tardó en derretirse. Arqueó las cejas y se dejó llevar por el impulso:- ...A sus órdenes.

Con el miembro expuesto, fue fácil llegar a él. Apretó los labios contra le extremidad, hasta iniciar un rápido movimiento de arriba abajo sabiendo lo cuan desesperado estaba su amigo. En pocos segundos notó en su boca el esperma y con un poco de dificultad, se lo tragó. Trató, en cuanto pudo, limpiar con su mano algunas gotas que se escaparon.

De rodillas y concentrado en tragar, fue inesperado que Noctis se impulsara hacia delante y lo abrazara. Le tomó de la cabeza por detrás de las orejas y presionó su frente contra la suya. El fotógrafo tragó lo que le quedaba, absorto. Hacía mucho que no estaba tan despejado de buena mañana.

Sus miradas se clavaban el uno al otro. Dejando ver la atracción que ambos sentían, tan inconfundible e imposible de ocultar. El moreno depositó un beso en sus labios.

– Te debo una, otra vez.

Y esas pocas palabras eran suficiente como para hacerle caer en la lujuria de nuevo. Tantas veces como él quisiera.

El arrepentimiento y culpa ya no eran tan palpables en él. Admiraba como Noctis no sentía ninguna de esas emociones y a medida que aquella relación entre ellos se iba formando, fue decidiendo que lo mejor era disfrutarlo y sentirse bien. Dejando atrás cualquier sentimiento negativo (aunque era mil veces más fácil decirlo que hacerlo).

Era una relación de lo más libre y sana. Si al rubio le atacaban sentimientos negativos sobre todo no era porque no sintiera atracción hacia su príncipe, pues desde el mismo momento en que lo conoció la sintió profunda y pesada. Aunque nunca creyó que correspondida. Si no porque ambos entendían el compromiso de su Realeza y lo que conllevaba. Con una mujer hermosa y digna de respetar esperando paciente la llegada de su príncipe. Prompto ansiaba conocerla. La respetaba, y era lo que peor le hacía sentir.

Ambos sabía cómo iba a acabar todo, ambos entendían lo que sentían y lo que eran. No había nada de desagradable, al nervioso chocobo sólo le atacaba la culpa. Por estar haciendo con el príncipe algo que alguien como él no debería hacer. Quitando una posición que sólo aquella hermosa chica se merecía. Ese malestar que le hacía prometerse así mismo que "sería la última vez", habiendo después una segunda y una tercera.

Ignis seguía cocinando cuando salieron de la tienda los dos ya vestidos. Y Gladio ni siquiera había vuelto.

– Buenos días.– saludó, Prompto al cocinero. Éste le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisilla llena de reproche, desviando la mirada unos segundos del plato que preparaba. Y por un momento, el rubio se llevó una mano al pecho y le miró asustado.

Siempre pensó en que Ignis sospechaba de ellos, y sin embargo, nunca les dijo nada. Sólo daba pequeñas pistas como, llegar al apartamento y fingir que no ha visto los calzones de chocobos tirados por el cuarto. O verlos muy juntos y eludir lo que había visto. Aún éstos intentando, sin mucho resultado, esconderlo o justificarlo con una tontería sin sentido. Claro que siempre estaba la excusa de que eran mejores amigos y eran cosas de amigos. Pero una pequeña vocecilla le decía que Ignis lo sabía, y que sus sutiles avisos sólo eran para recordarles que tuvieran más cuidado.

Trató de, como siempre, fingir.

– Nos hemos quedado un poco pegados a la almohada, ejeje.– rió, con torpeza. Pensando en que ojalá no se hubiera escuchado nada más allá de la tienda.

– Si almohada se le puede llamar a ese horrible saco.- se quejó, el moreno, frotándose un ojo, actuando como siempre.

El fotógrafo suspiró, miró hacia el horizonte donde entre las montañas de la zona de Hammerhead el sol ya se mostraba entero. Una manta color anaranjada y preciosa bañaba el cielo. Y la negatividad que se suponía que no debía tener, empezó a disiparse. Se moría de ganas de que salieran a hacer algo, era siempre la manera ideal de perder la concentración en dilemas que no llegaban a ninguna solución.

– ¿Qué haremos hoy, Noct? –preguntó, más inmerso en sus pensamientos que en la pregunta que estaba haciendo.

– Continuemos con el recado que nos pidió Cindy.–informó, no con mucha gana.

– ¡Oh, Cindy! ¡Tengo ganas de ver cómo nos apremiará! – se animó, sabiendo que así sería fácil perder su concentración.– ¿Y esa preciosa sonrisa que nos dedica cada vez que le hacemos los favores, no es lo más bonito que hay?

– Lo tuyo no es serio.– opinó, Noctis. Y cuando Prompto volteó la cabeza hacia él y le mostró una risilla pícara dejando ver sus dientes, éste se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. Pero también sonreía.

– Nada de babeos, ya sabes. Admiración.-se excusó.

– Ya, ya. Claro.

Y Prompto tomó su cámara que reposaba en una silla y fotografió el paisaje. Esas fotografías serían los recuerdos. Los recuerdos de aquella doble aventura. La aventura del príncipe Lucis y su grupo, y la propia aventura entre ellos dos.


	2. DE FLIRTEO

**¡Aquí va el segundo capítulo! Muchísimas gracias por esas dos reviews, no esperaba ninguna y me han hecho mucha ilusión. Visto así, voy a seguir colgando los capítulos (ya que tengo 6 escritos, pues aprovechemos). La historia se centra demasiado en la pareja, lo sé. Así que es muy posible que os pueda resultar un poco repetitivo todo.**

 **En este caso vamos a remontar a la época de instituto, y de los inicios de la "relación", que no eran tan claros como el 1ª chap (que se contextualiza en el presente). Como dije, la intención era ver como lo de ellos se desarrollaba, así que esto no podía faltar.**

 **Quiero avisar que por el momento no vais a recibir ni un sólo spoiler del juego, pero a partir del capítul puede que vayáis viendo contenido bastante importante...que no me gustaría destriparos. A ver si con suerte consigo mostrar la faceta de ambos desde cualquier circunstancia ocurrida en la historia original :)**

 **¡Se agradecen los reviews! No hay nada mejor que tener razones para colgar el fanfic.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: DE FLIRTEO**

Todo se remontaba desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Desde su época de instituto, cuando ellos ya habían iniciado una relación de amistad demasiado perfecta para Prompto creerla. Ni él ni el príncipe tenían más amigos. Y no los necesitaban. A pesar de que ambos, adultos, se habían vuelto más sociables. Especialmente él.

Pero, ya de niño se dio cuenta, a Noctis no le gustaba estar con el resto de gente. Si bien quería sentirse un chico más, los demás no hacían más que resaltar su estatus. Por lo que le trataban distinto a cualquiera, y hasta un tonto se percataría de que lo que él quería era un amigo que le tratara como un igual.

Y fue lo que Prompto hizo. Podía notarse su respeto y admiración hacia él, pero se esforzó mucho en tratarle de tú a tú, hasta conseguirlo. A veces éste le reprochaba que no fuera tan entregado, pero era una actitud que complementaba bien con él. En apariencia no era lo que demostraba, pero el futuro rey tenía los caprichos de un sangre azul.

Adoraba estar junto a él, simplemente dejarse llevar por lo que quería hacer. Salían a la sala de recreativos sobre todo, pero también a otros sitios como la cafetería, el cine o el centro comercial. A medida que fueron pasando los años, les iba viniendo la curiosidad en hacer otras actividades, cada vez más propias de su edad. Como salir por la noche. A lo que suele resumirse: irse de fiesta. Tomar algunas copas, ir a alguna discoteca, conocer chicas... Lo lógico era irse todo un grupo de amigos pero, ¿Cómo explicarlo? Eran uña y carne. Un grupo de sólo dos.

Prompto ya estaba con esa curiosidad adolescente de conocer a alguna jovencita, ¡por qué no! Noctis ya tenía la suya, él también quería conocer a alguien especial. Y aunque era el único interesado, al moreno tampoco le disgustaba hacer algo propio de "adultos". Y más aún, sabiendo que era lo común entre los adolescentes.

Y aquella salida particular, llegó. Prompto decidió llamarle "¡la noche de ligues!". Por supuesto, sólo para él. El papel de Noctis allí era ir como amigo, compinche, y apoyo. Durante todo el camino, mientras reposaba el brazo sobre sus hombros, explicó lo muy importante que era su rol allí. Empezó a contarle un discurso muy extenso sobre la amistad mientras cruzaban las calles oscuras, de camino a la cercana localización. No paraba de repetir cosas como que "si no le echaba un cable, era muy posible que la cosa no funcionara", que "a ver quién se acercaba a un chico que iba solo por la vida", _¡Por supuesto, necesitaba a un amigo!_ Y no a uno cualquiera.

– ¡Gracias, tío! –acabó, su gran charla así. Mostrándole su gratitud ya por cuánta sabe vez.-¡Te debo una!

Habían escogido un pequeño local, conocido por poner música indie y rock, para un público joven. Aunque al entrar comprobaron que había algunos que podían superarles diez años al menos. La pista estaba abarrotada, con gente bailando amontonada, sin apenas espacio entre ellos. Dando saltos, gritos y eróticos movimientos. La barra, así como algunas mesas, estaba rodeada de gente. Bebiendo, ligando, o hablando. Nueve de cada diez tenían una copa de alcohol en sus manos. Sólo era echar un vistazo y ya podían sentir la adrenalina usual de estar haciendo una buena novatada.

Prompto no tardó ni dos minutos en pedir su primera copa, la cual en el primer trago casi escupió (se dejó recomendar por la camarera y había comprado algo de más de treinta y cinco grados de alcohol). Noctis, llevado por la curiosidad del inexperto, acompañó su experiencia también pidiendo otra igual. Bebieron su primera copa entre bromas y carcajadas, chinchándose de quién podía beberse aquella asquerosa bebida ardiente. Si no fuera por el rubio, Noctis habría dejado de beber. Pero él conseguía que cualquier cosa se volviera divertida. Quería ser un "adolescente más" con él aquella noche. Y haciendo aquella novatada irresponsable se sentía más "normal" que nunca. ¿No era eso, a pesar de estar bebiendo algo que quemaba su garganta y su estómago de forma horrible, sentirse más vivo que nunca?

Dejándose llevar, decidieron tomar una segunda. La chica detrás de la barra era atractiva, así que no tardó en convencer al rubio en hacer además una ronda de sorbitos de licor. Y aunque el príncipe ya podía notar como si su mente estuviera flotando en una agradable nube, las condiciones de su amigo sin duda eran mucho peor.

Todo estaba muy oscuro, sólo las luces de la pista y algunos focos, muchos de ellos con parpadeos constantes, iluminaban la estancia. La música era taladrante y la gente gritaba, bailaba con energía y se besuqueaba con el de al lado. Noctis entendió rápido que ese sitio no era de su gusto. Pero su amigo y compañero estaba tan emocionado que daba pequeños saltitos, y le miraba con una sonrisa enérgica y atontada por la bebida.

Pero poco duró su alegría. Después de tres intentos en acercarse a un grupo de chicas,"¡¿Por qué van en grupitos?!" decía, y sólo recibir burlas, Prompto ya no estaba tan eufórico. Era lógico, ese lugar era un ambiente que jamás antes habían visto y ambos estaban demasiado cohibidos. El rubio era un polluelo inexperto, Noctis podía ver como en su cara se delataba su cero experiencia.

\- Pff...- bufó exasperado, acercándose a él después de intentarlo una vez más.-Me rindo, Noct. Me rindo. Esta vez la chica estaba sola y me acerqué... y yo...- Que fuera tan ebrio no ayudaba. Entre tambaleos, se apoyó en su espalda.

\- ¿Has vuelto a tartamudear mientras le decías de bailar? – se burló, con una risilla y sorbiendo su copa. Iba muy bebido, había tomado más que él pero no lo manifestaba.

Allá sentado en la barra sin moverse apenas podía hacer otra cosa que beber. No es que diera una imagen muy alegre pero a su amigo no le parecía importar siempre y cuando le dijera alguna palabra de reconforte después de sus rechazos. Se negaba a acercarse a las chicas, aunque (y esto jamás se lo diría a su compañero) había un par que se había acercado a él con alguna intención.

\- ¿¡Me has oído?! ¡Oh, tío! Todas tienen ... no sé... ¡Confianza! ¡Claro que me pongo nervioso! Hm...-medio gritando, apenas sabía bien cómo expresar su frustración.

El azabache lo analizó. Como decirlo, ¿su amigo era demasiado adorable? En su rostro aparte de embriaguez, no veía más que inocencia. A lo mejor en ese local no era lo que las chicas justamente buscaban.

La música estaba muy alta así que no queriendo soltar a gritos lo que le quería decir, Noctis se aproximó aún más a él para hablarle con toda franqueza:

\- Sólo sé tú mismo, Prompto. Está bien, eres atractivo pero tienes que sacar también tu confianza.

Él se le quedó mirando por varios segundos, con aquellos pocos centímetros de separación.

\- ¿Tú qué harías? Ya que no vas a hacerlo de verdad, podrías mostrármelo. No sé... ¿Cómo ligarías?

Fue el detonante, el inicio de algo que a lo mejor nunca debieron empezar. En aquella discoteca con aquel ambiente donde a su alrededor todos bailaban cercanos, se flirteaban, era como si en el aire se condensara cierta lujuria. Como si se pudiera expresar el deseo hacia el otro con mayor facilidad.

El inexperto en ligues le miraba con el ceño fruncido y oprimiendo sus labios, armando una expresión muy tensa. Como si hubiera dicho algo que no habría tenido que decirle a quien ahora, ni por asomo, estaba viendo como a un príncipe. A Noctis le había sorprendido, nunca hubiera imaginado que su amigo le preguntaría algo así.

\- Hm. Vale. Por qué no.- terminó, aceptando.

Curiosamente, la idea no le molestaba. En aquella noche, Prompto había convertido sus usuales guiños cariñosos en unos aún más cercanos. Era una mayor confianza. No sabía si era por el alcohol, por el sitio, o por ambos, pero le había rodeado de la cintura dos ocasiones y apretaba mucho los músculos de su brazo. Por cualquier razón se le echaba encima. Le insinuaba ciertas caricias como si al ir tan ebrio se hubiera vuelto más atrevido o cariñoso.

Le hacía gracia, porque cuando iba directo a ligar con una chica, todas esas acciones se reducían a cero.

Él también iba tocado por la bebida, aunque su temperamento parecía el mismo de siempre. Había escuchado que algunas personas por efectos de la bebida se volvían más mimosas. Era su amigo. Si así es como se convertía, tampoco le molestaba.

– Hmm... Yo primero me acercaría y te tomaría del brazo. Así. – empezó a decir. A pesar de que Noctis no estaba muy seguro, pues su experiencia era igual que la del rubio, había cierta firmeza en su tono. Sonaba convincente. Tomó su brazo, obligándole a que se ladeara en su dirección. Después, fue hasta su oreja para susurrarle. Rozando los labios contra su piel, con provocación:-¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo? Vas a pasarlo bien.

Eso hizo que Prompto se llevara las manos a la cara para ocultarla, empezando a farfullar cosas inteligibles. Cuando se descubrió el rostro, todavía había sonrojo. Así que, sus palabras le afectaban. Eso le incitó a continuar con aquel impulso.

– ¡No vale, tío! Eso puedes decirlo tú, porque...

– Luego, haces esto.- cortó su reproche, y se alzó. Tomó sus muñecas y lo llevó a la pista de baile.

Se rieron, compartiendo esa química mutua que el juego estaba ocasionando. Noctis era un insípido bailando, a comparación de su compañero, pero él le incitaba a ser más atrevido. Contagiaba su energía y alegría hacia él de una manera abrumadora. Alzaban los brazos hacia el otro. Compartían pasos divertidos. Prompto le dedicó un sensual movimiento de caderas que le hizo reír como mil demonios, y hasta sus cuerpos se acercaron más, para seguir bailando. Cada vez más apegados, creando fricción con el ritmo de la música. El baile, todo, provocaba un calor y cosquilleo en el cuerpo inexplicables. Un ardor que le incitaba a observar más a su compañero de aventura, en provocar más la cercanía en sus gestos.

\- Ahora, es cuando... te besaría.-dijo, el azabache. Prompto había apoyado los brazos en sus hombros, ladeando la cabeza. Lo miraba, borracho, y con una sonrisa llena de felicidad. Apenas entre sus labios había dos centímetros de separación. Podía hasta notar su respiración. Sin duda, era la oportunidad perfecta para besar a alguien.

– Es... ¿el juego? O... ¿me besarías de verdad? –cuestionó, el chico, borrando un poco de su sonrisa. Los dos cuerpos bailaban vagamente al son de la música, sólo pequeños movimientos siguiendo el ritmo.

– ...El juego.- respondió. Levantó los brazos para rodearle el torso, formando un abrazo entre ambos. Podía notar su calor desde el torso hasta su pelvis.

Había como una tristeza en la mirada de su amigo.

–¿El juego ha acabado? –volvió a preguntar. Por el movimiento, parecía tener intención de separarse de él.

– No.-le negó. Y lo retuvo contra él. Presionando más el abrazo.

Y Noctis le besó.

Al principio fue una presión de labios, hasta la música parecía haberse detenido. Las luces de colores de la pista les iban alumbrando mientras las manos de Prompto iban hasta ese rostro que le había dejado sin respiración.

Se trataba del primer beso para ambos. Y poco tardó en ser sólo una presión, las comisuras se abrieron y exploraron la boca del otro, al principio con cierta duda y lentitud. Ninguno de los dos estaba pensando en cómo aquello se les estaba escapando de las manos. Empezaron a jugar con el cabello del otro, a palpar lentamente su silueta y haciendo crecer deseos que hasta ahora no habían sentido.

El calor aún mayor después del baile que se estaba desprendiendo de ellos delataba la ansiedad de llevar eso a más que varios besos. Se detuvieron para respirar, jadeando levemente, sin importar qué tuvieran alrededor. Confiados por la oscura sala y protegidos por ello. Se miraron varios segundos y aún con las pequeñas dudas floreciendo, volvieron a hacerlo con más convencimiento y ganas que antes. Sus manos se volvieron más atrevidas, tocando por debajo de la cintura.

Y al cambiar de música, fue como si Prompto despertara del sueño. Se apartó de él de forma repentina, y se llevó una mano a la frente, armando un gesto de desolación.

–... Perdóname, Noct. El juego... yo no...

Noctis tomó su rostro para hacerle callar con un beso.

Las quejas del rubio pasaron a ser súplicas. Cuando ya creyó haberlo dejado sin habla, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta fuera de la pista.

Salieron de la discoteca y debió ser, aunque ninguno lo recordaría, el primer callejón oscuro que encontraron. Allí, aunque el rubio estaba acrecentando su miedo y preocupación, cuando el moreno lo empotró contra la pared de piedra y le forzó un beso, ya no se resistió más después.


	3. CULPABLE

**¡Se me había olvidado completamente este fanfiction! jajaja (lo mejor de todo es que sigo con el hype Promptis y más que nunca). Pero me llegó la notificación de una nueva review, así que gracias :). Estoy contenta porque hacía tiempo que no releía esta historia, y sorprendentemente no me sangraron los ojos al leerla ahora. Siempre me pasa que blasfemo después de un tiempo de cualquiera de mis historias escritas. Pero con ésta estoy bastante... ¿contenta?**

 **¡Vamos a por el capítulo 3! Estamos aún en "los mozos tiempos de estos muchachos", es decir, cuando iban al instituto y eso. ¡Si os gusta y queréis que siga podéis decirme! Me gustaría animarme a escribir otros tipos de fanfiction. El que se me está antojando desde que llevo leyendo fics por tumblr son esos en los que el lector es el protagonista (vi uno que, menuda maravilla jajaja)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por seguir! ¡Y ojalá esto termine con un final!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: CULPABLE**

Al día siguiente, eran las tantas de la madrugada cuando cada uno llegó a su respectiva casa. Y Prompto ni siquiera recordó el momento en que se echó en la cama y por efectos del alcohol quedó dormido. Poco duró esa calma, a las siete de la mañana estaba tan despejado como cuando alguien tenía una sobredosis de cafeína. No dejaba de dar vueltas en el colchón, sin pegar ojo por todo lo que había pasado hacia unas pocas horas.

Estaba atemorizado de que aquellos hechos cambiaran esa relación. Trataba de calmarse, se decía así mismo que durmiera, pero en su cabeza venían esas escenas en las que la hermosa cara del príncipe estaba tan cerca. Saboreando esa perfecta boca que le había hechizado, sintiendo el palpado de sus manos escondiendo cierta rudeza, notando el tacto de sus dedos enloqueciendo cada tramo de su piel.

Desde el colegio que siempre había visto al chico atractivo. Desde esos días que su forma de pensar sobre él siempre había sido "si fuera una mujer, me gustaría". Se reía de esas conclusiones suyas en esos días solitarios en casa. Primero, porque no era una mujer. Y segundo, porque si lo fuera, hubiera sido el peor amor no correspondido de su vida.

¿Y en qué momento había cruzado la línea de resultarle atractivo, como un amigo, a resultarle atractivo pero en un sentido bastante (y más que "bastante"), diferente?

Sólo de recordarlo su corazón se volvía a agitar intensamente, y el sueño se volvía un hecho lejano.

Pero ojalá hubiera alegría y no remordimiento en él. Era todo muy contradictorio, su cabeza quería convencerle de que aquello no había ocurrido pero su cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse ante cada recuerdo.

— No, Prompto. Esta vez la has jodido pero bien.— farfullaba para sí, dándose pequeños manotazos en la cabeza.

Esa relación que por años había estado sufriendo en conseguir. Esa relación que tanto esmero y cariño había costado ahora, en cuestión de una noche, se iba a romper y desaparecer.

¿Qué pensaría Lunafreya de él? ¿No acababa, de pisotear todo ese respeto que tenía hacia su persona?

Era doloroso y se sentía estúpido por haber cometido ese error. Tomó su cabello y lo estiró con frustración. Iba a perder a Noctis. La persona que hasta ahora se había convertido en la más importante para él. Había defraudado a Lunafreya, la joven que había inspirado a tomar su camino en la vida.

Y todo por unos besos, unos besos estúpidos en una discoteca. Ni imaginaba si la cosa hubiera ido a algo más. No habían llegado al coito, y habrían estado a punto si no fuera porque recordaron que estaban en medio de la calle y estaban visibles para todo el mundo. Fue el rubio quien sugirió la idea de volver cada uno a su casa, y Noctis no la rechazó. El cansancio les había llegado de golpe, quién sabía si porque el alcohol había dejado ya de hacer efecto o porque el ambiente fiestero estaba ya muy lejos.

Pero aunque al día siguiente tenía tanto miedo que no digirió comida alguna; temiendo recibir el peor rechazo de la historia, trató de acercarse a su compañero, como de costumbre. En la hora del descanso de entre clase y clase.

"Lo único que deseo es que volvamos a ser amigos. Nada más. Así que, por favor...".

Aunque lo intentó, no actuó como siempre. Ni había una sonrisa en su cara cuando se acercó a su pupitre ni fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Pero al menos algo sí tenía muy claro, por eso que había luchado por años no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

— Hola, Noct...

— ¿Qué pasa con esa cara?, ¿Te ha sentado mal el desayuno?

Enseguida alzó la mirada, en trance. No supo qué más decir.

— ¿Tienes resaca? Porque a mí me duele horrores la cabeza.— se quejó, su amigo. Parecía estar ignorando el hecho de que se le hubiera quedado mirando con la boca abierta. Se frotó la frente, entrecerrando los ojos, angustiado. — Creo que nunca más voy a beber.

Y verlo tan natural, tan en "su habitual tónica", le infló de una ilusión inesperada. Se alegró tanto que al arrastrar la silla hasta su mesa y sentarse, dio un pequeño saltito.

— Pues... ¡yo estoy bastante bien! Quiero decir, de resaca.—Estaba demasiado nervioso y se le notaba. ¿Y si en algún momento sacaba el tema?

Pero Noctis nunca mencionó nada. Era como si aquello nunca hubiera ocurrido. Habló sobre que Ignis lo estuvo esperando en el apartamento y que, lo pasó bastante mal durante horas porque el chico empezó a soltarle un discurso sobre la educación y las consecuencias que podían dar las bebidas alcohólicas. Le avisó indirectamente de que como volviera a hacer algo así, no tendría más remedio que llamar a su padre. Cosa que haría que tuviera que dejar el apartamento y volverse a palacio. No supo muy bien si fue por el cansancio o por lo bebido que iba, pero Noctis asintió mansamente, y prometió no hacerlo más. Para Ignis fue tan inesperada su reacción que, ablandado, preparó su cama y le ayudó a echarse a dormir.

Pero nada más. Como si no hubieran habido hechos anteriores. Nada sobre un beso o un juego. Nada acerca de cómo fue en la discoteca a partir del momento en que Prompto había osado preguntar cómo le flirtearía. Intentaba en algunos momentos descubrir en su mirada alguna pista, algún atisbo de arrepentimiento, pero no. Los azulados orbes de color cielo del chico no transmitían nada más allá de lo de siempre.

Y aún sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su corazón, Prompto con los días consiguió apaciguar sus miedos. Y se convenció de que su amigo había olvidado, gracias a su embriaguez o por lo que fuera, lo que pasó entre ellos. Él también tenía algunas lagunas, como si recuerdos de esa noche se hubieran borrado (¿Por qué no recordaba el trayecto de vuelta a casa? ¿Cómo se había colocado el pijama?). Pero la sensación de esos besos y de lo que había pasado no eran tan fáciles de olvidar. Y una vocecilla le insistía a veces, cuando su mente no estaba ocupada en nada y se aburría en casa, que su amigo tampoco podía haber olvidado todo así como así.

Pero así como estaban era todo mejor. Si daban como inexistente esos besos, ellos podían permanecer igual que antes. Era la forma de reconfortarse cuando se daba cuenta de que se había quedado embelesado mirándolo; mientras seguía sus pasos, mientras lo descubría dormido o mientras lo encontraba enfrascado en sus pensamientos mirando hacia algún lado.

Una noche, tan solitaria como siempre en su habitación, empezó a explorar su cuerpo dejado llevar por la necesidad. Y para su sorpresa, el azabache no dejaba de aparecer en su cabeza mientras se masturbaba. Podía imaginarlo. No era tan difícil para él aspirar el aire y fantasear ese aroma peculiar. Tanto tiempo a su lado, no era difícil para él recrearlo.

¿Ese deseo que crecía en él tan incontrolable, había estado por tanto tiempo custodiándolo? ¿Desde cuándo su apetito sexual había sido tan intenso? Su mano continuó hasta provocarle un orgasmo, pero la sensación de culpa al verla manchada de esperma oprimió gran parte del placer.

No era más que un mentiroso. No había amistad suficiente para calmar un deseo así. Aunque siguiera con la tapadera, ¿a quién quería engañar? No se trataba de ver cuándo la percepción hacia su amigo se había vuelto diferente. Siempre había sido esa misma percepción, sólo que ahora era consciente.

Desde niño había sentido atracción hacia Noctis. En esa discoteca sólo se había dejado llevar por sus instintos. Unos instintos que siempre había camuflado en una "falsa tapadera" sobre una fiel amistad, una relación que daba el sentido a su existencia, porque así él lo había decidido.

Se había engañado siempre con falsos convencimientos: siguiendo chicas bonitas que contra más inalcanzables mejor para él. Creyendo que su fascinación era parte de una gran admiración, que su cariño tan dependiente no era más que porque Noctis era su único amigo.

Todas las piezas parecían encajar a la perfección, formando una visión que hasta ahora le había parecido ilógica. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Parecía tan fácil, pero entendía su opresión. Entendía esa dureza hacía sí mismo.

Alguien como él no podía permitirse tener esos gustos, y menos si éstos iban dirigidos hacia el príncipe de Eos.


	4. UN FAVOR DEVUELTO

**¿Tardé? Sí, tarde. ¡Gracias por los comentarios, otra vez? ;_; Sólo decir que, me alegra. Me alegra mucho leer un comentario nuevo. ¿Cómo estos niños pueden gustarme tanto juntos? Siento la necesidad de querer seguir escribiendo sobre ellos. Sé que, no es una pareja tan "querida" pero me encantan. Me encantan y mucho verlos juntos. ¿Habéis jugado al capítulo de Prompto? (ese Prompto x Aranea es intenso, HAHA y su final es muy Promptis *felicidad intensa*).**

 **¿Alguien dijo porno? No, pero ya os lo digo yo. Este capítulo es porno. Éste y muchos. Creo que ya lo dije (o quizá no) pero este fanfiction parece las 50 sombras de Noctis. Narrado por Prompto Argentum (?.**

 **Ahora en serio, espero que disfrutéis este capítulo, volvemos a los actuales Prompto y Noctis. Los que "hacen muchas aventuras juntos" y esas cosas -sobre todo eróticas-. Os juro que, a pesar del... porno, trato de meterle sentimiento en todo. Dicho de otro modo, parece un shôjo adulto. O bueno, a quien vamos a engañar, en la realidad a ti te gusta alguien con el que acampas y no creo que se base en darse besitos de buenas noches ¿no? O eso es lo que mi mente sucia piensa (también mi experiencia me dice que los hombres son unos cochinos, así que sigamos y dejemos de contar la biblia aquí y VAYAMOS AL CAPÍTULO YA):**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4: UN FAVOR DEVUELTO**

Tras acabar la misión que Cindy les había encomendado, llegaron hasta el aparcamiento de Hammerhead y le llevaron a la rubia el recado.

— ¡Gracias chicos, qué rápidos! — agradeció, ella.

— Nada, nada. Me sé de alguien que haría más por ti. — respondió el futuro Rey, como clara indirecta.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quién? — le dio curiosidad a la mecánica que, aún con evidentes miradas día tras día, era incapaz de tener en cuenta las intenciones de Prompto.

El nombrado se rió a causa del nerviosismo, casi atragantándose. A los segundos se escondió detrás de Gladio. Ni siquiera ella se fijó en aquel detalle.

— Creo que la mejor opción para ti es rendirte, chico—. le sugirió el grandullón, cuando ya volvían hasta la caravana. Reposarían allí, el anochecer iniciaba.

— ¡No digas eso! — se quejó él, armando una sonrisa tontorrona en su rostro y aún así, igual de optimista—. Déjame un tiempo, ya verás que le impresiono.

¿Impresionar? Sí, pensaba en tácticas para impresionarla pero nunca el día en que terminaría haciéndolas. No al menos, delante de ella. ¿No era agradable esa sensación de confort? Esa sensación de lejanía mientras podía admirarla, con seguridad. Seguridad en que no sería rechazado, en que nada cambiaría. Había un nombre para un amor de ese tipo: eso era un amor platónico. Siempre se mentalizaba de que cuando acabaran aquella aventura, véase, cuando Noctis terminara casado con Lunafreya, él armaría el valor para acercarse a Cindy. Era como una dulce historia con final feliz.

Porque aquella aventura algún día tendría su fin, y debía estar concienciado de ello. Concienciado de que no siempre podría estar a su lado eternamente. Así que, tenía que vivir cada día, cada instante, cada momento como si fuera el último. Saber eso era lo que más intensidad provocaba en sus besos. Lo que más le hacía ceder ante situaciones peligrosas y arriesgadas, como en la que ahora ellos dos estaban.

\- — Noct... ¿no podemos esperar a que... durmamos en algún hostal? – pronunció, arrepintiéndose en pocos segundos al notar como aquellos labios rozaban su cuello, formando un camino hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.

— ¿Quieres mejor esperar? Pensé que querías que te devolviera lo de esta mañana—. argumentó, dejando a medias el mordisco y concienciando a Prompto de que no había colores de arco iris a su alrededor.

Demonios, estaba siendo tan considerado con él. Arqueó las cejas, consumido por la expresión que le devolvía, y la lujuria que se escondía en las comisuras del apuesto moreno. Era una debilidad mayor cuando decidía actuar tan ofrecido. Eran tan pocas ocasiones las que dejaba ver esa faceta suya que sabía muy bien lo mucho que tenía que aprovechar.

— Ha-házmelo,... por favor— reclamó, casi en pocos segundos.

Y presionó la boca con las manos, evitando así ser oído por todo el aparcamiento. Noctis había desabrochado su pantalón para acariciarle con veteranía el miembro. Segundos después, flexionó las rodillas frente a él y comenzó a hacerle una felación.

Estaban detrás de la caravana. En medio de la nada, en cualquier momento alguien podría verlos. Sólo deseaba que de verdad Gladio e Ignis se hubieran creído que necesitaban tomar el aire para despejarse.

Su sonrojo se extendió hasta las orejas y aunque sabía que era peor, miró hacia abajo para ver como el príncipe acometía su tarea. Su Realeza desconocía lo atractivo que podía ser armando aquella cara placentera mientras lamía su parte íntima. Era un regalo de los Dioses que todavía no era capaz de creer que se lo hubieran otorgado.

Sólo fue suficiente medio minuto para alcanzar el orgasmo.

— Como siempre, tan rápido. — se jactó, su mejor amigo. Se estaba riendo. Satisfecho seguramente de ser bueno en su trabajo. Limpió su boca y se incorporó, quedando a su altura. — Aunque eso hace más fácil todo. ¿Ahora qué tienes que decir?

Se mordió el labio y le miró con un enojo que aún se embriagaba de gozo.

— "Gracias, mi héroe". — recitó, cumpliendo con el fetiche de éste. Le gustaba escuchar esas palabras, sobre todo dichas por él. Tenía que decirlas ante cualquier favor. Y cuando era cualquiera, era cualquiera. Frunció el morro y enseguida añadió: — ¡Pero que sepas que a la próxima voy a aguantar más! — declaró. Y visto que no le tomaba en serio, le señaló con un dedo acusador que aún temblaba por el reciente hecho. —¡Es más, voy a hacer que tú acabes el doble de pronto!

— Eso tendrá que verse, rubio. — le desafió el reto, alborotando sus cabellos con un gesto y dándole la espalda para marchar a la caravana.

Le siguió el paso, y le adelantó de forma juguetona. En el trayecto, le dio una merecida palmada en el trasero.

Qué sencillos actos y que simple forma de pensar. No había sido tan sencillo años atrás.


	5. LÁGRIMAS CONTENIDAS

**¡Capítulo 5! No me lo puedo creer (y en mi word tengo unos 9 en total). ¡Gracias por comentar! Me siento orgullosa de estar avanzando la historia y poder narrar todos mis headcanon de esta ship :)**

 **Éste va a ser un poco extenso, espero no aburriros. Como ya dije, tengo una pequeña manía en muchas de mis historias de intentar mostrar los hechos de manera que puedan adaptarse a la historia original. Es decir, no haría cosas que rompieran el esquema canon. Como por ej, que Lunafreya no existiera, o que Noctis le odiara. O que acamparan solos, sin Gladio e Ignis. Me gusta pensar que puedes jugar y creer que esto existe. Aunque sabemos de sobra que no, ja, ja, ja.**

 **¡Pues ahí va!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5º: LÁGRIMAS CONTENIDAS**

Después de lo ocurrido en la discoteca, pasaron demasiados meses como para creer que alguna vez eso podría repetirse. Los dos volvían a ser los amigos de siempre. Era perfecto, pero en el fondo desesperante.

Prompto se miró al espejo, tratando de juzgar objetivamente su reflejo. Aquel día había decidido levantar su cabello, creando una pequeña cresta en su parte derecha de la cabeza. También se había levantado varios mechones, para crear un efecto desordenado. Estaba mal que él lo dijera pero, ¿le sentaba bien? Practicó una media sonrisa, tratando de verse "sexy".

Muchas mañanas domingueras antes de salir a correr, se miraba al espejo, sin camiseta. Su cuerpo era delgado y sin mucha musculatura, pero prefería algo así a lo que de pequeño fue. Su autoestima era pésima, por lo que intentaba no hacerlo siempre. Ser autocrítico era muy dañino para ganar confianza, era algo que había aprendido por experiencia.

Paradójico que aquella rutina de vivir una vida más sana, el inicio de mejorar "físicamente" fuera para ser capaz de acercarse al nombrado príncipe que Lunafreya le aludió. Hasta que no consideró su cuerpo aceptable, no decidió dar el primer paso. No para tener una mera conversación con él, si no para cumplir la misión de convertirse en su amigo. Creyó siempre que era una cuestión de "estar a la altura" pero para que engañarse hoy día, nadie intentaba adelgazar más de diez kilos sólo para conseguir ser amigo de alguien. Ni aún siendo éste todo un príncipe. No es que la opinión de un amigo sobre tu físico fuera tan importante.

Y la misma razón de antaño era la que ahora le estaba promoviendo a hacer un cambio en su pelo.

— ¿Qué tal me veo? — le preguntó, cuando coincidieron en el camino hacia la entrada principal del instituto.

Noctis alzó la mirada hasta ver su cresta y se carcajeó entre dientes.

— Ehh, — se quejó—. ¡A mí me gusta!

Noctis siguió armando aquella expresión hasta que Prompto terminó dándole un empujón en el brazo como reproche.

— Vale, ahora en serio. Te queda bien— le confesó, Noctis, entonces.

Tan fácil como dejó de mofarse, le confesó esas palabras llenas de sinceridad. Suficiente como para pasar de estar molesto a sentirse con cien mil mariposas reflotando en su estómago. El futuro pistolero se frotó una mejilla con disimulo, tratando de ocultar así su timidez, y desvió la mirada. Los árboles eran de un color verde intenso aquel día y había dos palomas ululando cerca. Si no fuera por el calor húmedo, hubiera sido un día maravilloso.

— A ti te ha crecido el pelo bastante, ahora que me fijo— mintió, atreviéndose a llevar una mano hasta su cabello oscuro que llegaba casi a sus hombros.

Frotó sus hebras con cariño, aunque ocultándolo un poco. No se había dado cuenta ahora, ya llevaba tiempo fijándose.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Me lo levanto también? — le pidió opinión, con un gesto sin mucha expresión pero que, después de tantos años, sabía que sí estaba interesado—. Con otro estilo, claro.

Cambiaron sus peinados, pero también hubo otro cambio en aquellos tiempos. Acrecentó aún más su mejor afición. Una que ya dedicaba desde niño. Se compró una vieja cámara, tirando la antigua que usaba y dedicó a hacer más fotos en su tiempo libre. Al principio pensó que la cámara sólo servía de recurso. Una utilidad para fijar procesos, observar mejor los hechos. Como ver el progreso de su cuerpo. Pero consiguió verle otra finalidad, más artística. Siempre que estaba con Noctis tomaba fotos de su alrededor, de él. Juntos.

Y cuando las revelaba y las tenía en físico no había una sola noche que no se pusiera a mirarlas, viendo como era capaz de "solidificar" recuerdos con su mejor amigo. Recuerdos que así pasarían a ser permanentes.

— Ojalá aquel día también hubiera hecho alguna foto. Es como si esa noche nunca hubiera existido— pensó, en alto. Estaba sentado en la cama, en su habitación. Cruzado de piernas y mirando una foto de su gran héroe.

No tenía muy claro si el problema estaba en la confusión de emociones y sentimientos que llevaba en la cabeza o porque directamente no era bueno en los estudios, pero sus notas empezaron a flaquear mucho más que de costumbre. Y a cada prueba, el resultado era peor.

— ¡Noct, porfaaaa! — le suplicó, algo desesperado. Palmeó las manos y lo miró como su única salvación en posición de alabanza. — Déjame ir a tu casa y échame un cable. ¡Aunque sea en Algebra!

Noctis dejó caer un suspiro e hizo una pequeña negativa con la cabeza.

— Está bien. Pero me debes cinco partidas— Propuso. Se refería a los recreativos a los que siempre iban.

— ¡¿Cinco?! ¡Oye, eres tú el que tiene más dinero!

La tarde de estudios se hizo eterna. Demasiado contenido inteligible, demasiados temas antiguos que no había prestado atención. A las nueve de la noche, a su profesor improvisado se le agotó la paciencia:

— Oh, basta. Descansemos por hoy. No puedo más —. Cerró el libro, irritado.

— Tienes razón, mi cabeza va a explotar— suspiró, él. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre los cojines que había en el suelo y extendió los brazos, relajándolos.

Solían estudiar en la mesa de cristal de corta estatura que había cerca de los sillones. Así se sentaban en el suelo y escampaban todo el material.

Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando Noctis miró por los ventanales del balcón. El manto de la noche arropaba con calma la ciudad.

— ¿Te quedas a dormir? Porque se ha hecho tarde.

¿Había forma de negarse? Claro que no. Ya fuera por comodidad, o por estar más tiempo con él. Más lo segundo que lo primero.

No fue muy buena idea prepararse la cena. Hicieron un desperdicio en la cocina; dos sartenes chamuscadas, el microondas casi en llamas por meter un utensilio de metal, varios huevos destrozados y uno medio frito pegado en la pared. Ignis tendría mucho trabajo al volver. Al menos, pudieron optar por la opción B: pedir pizzas.

Fue lo más divertido del día. Cenar mientras veían una serie televisiva y hacían las bromas de siempre. Había cierta privacidad pero los nervios podían soportarse bien distrayéndose con la comida o los programas televisivos.

Se les hizo las tantas de la madrugada y ya cansados, Noctis se adelantó para mostrarle el dormitorio libre que siempre le había ofrecido en ocasiones similares. Casi fueron sepultados por miles de cajas y objetos distintos.

— Agh, no me acordaba. Ignis no vino esta semana — se excusó él, recogiendo de malas maneras el desastre y volviendo a cerrar la puerta— . Supongo que sólo está mi cuarto recogido.

Por la forma en que lo decía, hasta parecía dudarlo.

— No importa, dormiré en el sillón — atajó, alterado. Sonriente se fue hasta los sillones con la intención de lanzarse sobre ellos.

— Pero estos sillones son incómodos, en mi cama cabemos los dos— valoró, el propietario. Suerte que estaba dándole la espalda cuando le escuchó. Hubiera visto su cara de impacto.

Sin llegarse a lanzarse al sofá, Prompto, se rascó la nuca. Dubitativo, miró hacia el pasillo que daba hasta el dormitorio de su amigo y luego lo miró.

— Eh... me sabría mal — se negó. "Mal" no sería la palabra ni la emoción, pero se veía incapaz de aceptarlo.

Noctis se encogió de hombros, conteniendo un bostezo. Empezó a hacer camino hacia su cuarto:

— Como quieras. No es que esté muy ordenado, pero mi cama está libre al menos y siempre me pareció absurdamente grande.

Casi que podía verle marchar a cámara lenta. Estaba teniendo una oportunidad que dudaba alguna vez más tener. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que por su propio bien, para no tener un ataque cardíaco o similar, debía rechazarlo.

Pero decidió ser como un idiota cualquiera adolescente de su edad e ignorar toda lógica. Correteó hasta quedar detrás de él.

— Bueno, ¡podría ser como una pijamada! y hace tiempo que no veo tu dormitorio. ¿Posters nuevos? ¿Algún manga que no me hayas enseñado? A lo mejor desvelo algunos de tus secretos — canturreó, tomando sus hombros, presionándolos con los dedos—. ¿Algunas revistas, ejem, subidas de tono...?

— ¡No vas a ver nada de eso! — se escandalizó, el azabache.

— Ya, ya~— ironizó él, entrecerrando sus ojos y dedicándole una mirada divertida desde su espalda—. ¡Todos tenemos ese tipo de necesidades a nuestra edad!

— Tú el que más— añadió, tomando ventaja de lo que había dicho.

Ambos entraron a la habitación y aprovechó el desorden de ésta para cambiar de tema. El rubio empezó a escudriñar todas sus estanterías y toquetear cada objeto que creía no haber visto antes. Sabía que estaba rompiendo cien por cien con su privacidad pero, a tales alturas, era algo de lo que debía estar ya acostumbrado.

Dándole la espalda a Noctis, armó una media sonrisa al ver una foto enmarcada de ellos dos juntos delante del instituto. Recordaba esa foto, y cómo la había tomado. Él también tenía varias fotos enmarcadas de ambos en su habitación, pero no esperaba coincidir en esos gustos con él. La particular foto estaba separada de las demás, colgadas en una pared. Noctis tenía una foto con Gladio, y su hermana, Iris. También había una foto de la familia donde aparecía Ignis y otra, en la que estaba con Lunafreya, cuando eran niños y aún podían verse. Prompto mantuvo la mirada en la última foto, llenándose de cierta tristeza.

— ¿No te vas a poner el pijama? — preguntó, el príncipe, haciéndole despertar de su ensimismamiento repentino.

\- ¿Ah? — se volteó. Noctis ya estaba con el pijama puesto, sentado en el extremo de la cama. A un lado, había un pijama de Chocobos plegado, para él —. ¡Ah, Chocobos! ¡Me encanta!

Se le escapó una atontada risa y fue a colocárselo. La sensación de sentirse todo el tiempo observado era un efecto de la timidez. Eso era lo que creía que le estaba ocurriendo en aquel instante, sabía que Noctis no podía estar mirándolo mientras se cambiaba. Pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Se quedó congelado, con los pantalones a medio subir, cuando le miró de reojo y lo encontró mirándolo.

Noctis no reaccionó pese a todo. Comentó, como si nada:

— Tienes pecas por todo el cuerpo.

¿Qué tipo de afirmación era esa? ¿Cómo quería que le respondiera a eso?

"Sí, ¿te gustan?" ¡Por supuesto qué no! Prompto sólo se quedó petrificado y un rubor tan rojizo como el de un tomate empezó a formarse primero en sus orejas hasta llegar a sus mejillas.

— Tengo... tengo muchas pecas. En la cara... también — tartamudeó. ¡Bravo, genio! Sólo acababa de decir lo mismo que él pero con otras palabras.

— Ya, las de tu cara me había fijado pero las de tu cuerpo no. En los vestuarios siempre te escondes — se justificó. Todavía seguía mirándolo. Era incómodo hablar con él y que sus ojos estuvieran clavados en su tórax.

A veces, creía o que Noctis no pensaba antes de decir las cosas o que era extremadamente sincero si se lo proponía. Lo que más le había llamado la atención de todo era que se hubiera fijado en su comportamiento en los vestuarios. Tampoco se escondía, pero siempre había intentado sutilmente poner barreras, como una taquilla, ropa de por medio, o excusarse en que se orinaba. Cualquier cosa para que Noctis no pudiera verle desnudarse. Con tanta gente y movimiento nunca había parecido sospechoso, pero haberlo hecho en su habitación habría sido un poco raro. Había estado enfrentando su cuerpo hasta sentirse cómodo consigo mismo. Al menos, con ropa. Pero esos miedos inseguros eran más difíciles de esfumarse que unos cuantos kilos.

Se terminó de colocar el pijama y tomó aire:

— ¡Pu-pues ahí lo tienes! ¡Ya sabes una cosa más de mí! —exclamó, con una energía muy exagerada.

Y tratando de verse natural, tomó las confianzas y fue el primero en echarse en su cama y arroparse con las sábanas.

Con el cabello ya medio despeinado, asomó medio rostro, absorto en el olor del tejido. Era el mismo que el de su amigo, era agradable ser arropado por su fragancia. Noctis dormía todas las noches ahí mismo. Se estaba inquietando tanto que optó por colocarse rígido frente a la pared, y mirar el techo como un idiota mientras el moreno se tumbaba a su lado.

Después del leve rasgueo de las mantas y las luces apagadas, fueron minutos de un silencio incómodo. Con el profundo sueño que el príncipe Lucis cogía con facilidad, al notar su respiración tranquila supo que ya había quedado inconsciente. Se había quedado dormido con la cabeza hacia su dirección; aprovechando de esa ventaja se le quedó observando con gesto embobado algunos minutos. Quiso que fueran los suficientes como para notarse atrevido. Media hora, una hora quizá. Quería tener la libertad de mirarlo sin miedo a ser descubierto. Y se perdió en esas pestañas largas, en esos rasgados ojos. En esa afiliada nariz y esa expresión neutra.

El rubio sin ninguna intención malvada se acurrucó contra él. Casi rozando ambos tabiques, llegando a pellizcar con las yemas de los dedos su pijama. La oscuridad de tonalidad azulada y grisácea que absorbía la habitación originaba extremada calma junto a ese silencio que sólo las respiraciones lentas rompían.

No había problema, él dormía. Y cuando él dormía, sabía muy bien que era difícil hacerlo despertar.

Aunque no esa noche. Se llevó un susto de muerte cuando aquellos ojos de azul intenso se toparon con los suyos. Vaya, en que poco tiempo había violado su espacio personal sin planteárselo. Se alejó de él tan rápido como pudo. Casi pegándose a la pared en la que la cama se empotraba.

— ¡P-perdón!... Yo... ¡Tengo la costumbre de abrazarme siempre a mi peluche porque...

— No me molesta. Puedes hacerlo, idiota. —le interrumpió, él. Su respiración seguía acompasada, como si su cuerpo estuviera en trance.

— ¿No te molesta? — repitió, él. Sin creerle. Noctis negó con la cabeza como respuesta.

— ¿Y qué es eso de un peluche? — meditó tarde, el moreno, y una vaga sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

— Ah, yo...

Por mucho que hubiera querido explicar su mentira, no habría podido. Los brazos de Noctis le rodearon el cuerpo por debajo de las sábanas, abrazándolo. Y sintió que el resto del mundo desaparecía.

— Si quieres abrazarme, sólo hazlo y ya— le zanjó.

Era como volver a aquel momento, en la discoteca. Sólo que más tranquilos, más solos. Todo tenía una esencia más agradable y cálida. Y ni hablar de la nitidez. Ahora no había bebida alguna que le embriagara los sentidos. Le temblaban hasta los dedos de los pies.

Prompto cerró los párpados, asustado. De su boca se escapó un gemido de angustia. Por mucho que hubiera querido devolver su abrazo, se vio incapaz.

— ¿No es... incómodo para ti? — consiguió formular, al fin.

— ¿Abrazarme con mi mejor amigo? ¿Por qué me incomodaría? Después de tanto tiempo, confío en ti.

Nunca antes le había dicho algo parecido. No porque la ocasión no se diera, sabía que para Noctis era muy difícil confesar ese tipo de cosas. Ni siquiera lo imaginaba diciéndoselo a su padre.

Había alcanzado tanto su corazón con tan poco que, sus brazos se movieron solos y le abrazaron también. Prompto enterró la cabeza debajo de su hombro.

— ¿Sabes? Estaré para ti para lo que sea y cuando sea— farfulló, él, entre dientes. Se sentía inflado de orgullo y no podía evitar expresar esas palabras, aunque él sí las decía muy a menudo y con mayor facilidad.

— Lo sé.

— Y... sé que estás haciendo esto por mí. Agradezco que intentes ser cálido, Noct —le agradeció, alzando esta vez la mirada para dedicarle una sincera sonrisa.

Su amigo le sonrió también, pero hubo cierta malicia escondida:

— ¿Me estás diciendo que yo no soy cariñoso?

Prompto contuvo la risa, pero decidió que no quería responderle. No quería que aquel abrazo se estropeara por nada. A diferencia de la noche bailando, aquel abrazo lo habían formado ambos a plena conciencia.

Deseaba besarlo. Deseaba probar más de aquel calor, en más zonas de su cuerpo. Pero no podía, porque para Noctis aquello era un abrazo entre dos amigos. Era el cariño entre...

El contacto de unos suaves labios presionaron su frente, entre mechones rubios. Con la mente en blanco, dirigió una mirada hacia arriba.

La sensación de un tiempo congelado, de una reacción que va más allá del raciocinio. Eso fue lo que ocurrió al entrecerrar sus ojos y recibir los labios de Noctis en los suyos. O de Noctis recibir sus labios. Olvidarían quien de los dos fue el primero o si fue al mismo tiempo.

Dejó de pensar y casi pudo jurar que su corazón se iba a desbocar de su pecho, cuando el beso tomó forma instigando en la boca del otro con interés precavido. Si recordaba el beso en la discoteca con lentitud, aquél le superaba en creces.

Pero Prompto no sólo tenía curiosidad, la ansiedad que había frenado por todos aquellos meses la dejó escapar. Presionando la camiseta de Noctis, se apretó contra su cuerpo, hasta posicionarse encima de él. Provocó a un beso más profundo, llevando el ritmo de su lengua más rápido. Entre algún quejido, entrelazó las piernas.

Fuera de sí, tomó la barbilla de Noctis con sus manos en una caricia y entre besos, se sentó sobre sus caderas.

\- Promp...Prompto — gimió, él, deteniendo el beso de súbito.

El príncipe estaba igual de sonrojado como él debía estar. Un hilo de saliva pendía de sus labios hasta los suyos. Aunque no era capaz de apenas abrir sus ojos del éxtasis, se le veía sorprendido.

Y el llamado, parpadeó y comprendió lo que había hecho. Bloqueado, sus ojos empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas y asustado escondió el rostro en sus manos.

\- Lo siento... Noct... Tenía... Todo este tiempo...

Y lloró. Lloró todo lo que en tanto tiempo había estado conteniendo. Ni aún apenado en su habitación, a solas, había dejado caer una lágrima, y ahora estaba dejando caer tantas como sus ojos fueron capaces de formar. Delante de su mejor amigo, delante de su primer amor.


	6. NO HAY DE QUÉ AVERGONZARSE

**CAPÍTULO 6: NO HAY DE QUÉ AVERGONZARSE**

Al día siguiente, fue Ignis quien despertó a un Prompto con ojos hinchados y rojizos de tanto llorar. Le dolían los párpados y la cabeza. Y ni siquiera se acordaba de cuando concilió el sueño. Lo último que vagaba en su mente fue un abrazo.

"Calma. Aquí está tu héroe" resonó la voz del azabache como en un eco, alterando los latidos de su corazón.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó, el cocinero. Preocupado al ver como se llevaba una mano al pecho.

— A-ah, sí. Perdón, Ignis — se disculpó, e intentó reírse. Pero se sintió un poco triste al ver que en la cama sólo estaba él. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo solo?

— Noctis ya me ha dicho que caíste enfermo, hizo bien en dejarte su cama. Si él recogiera un poco más las demás habitaciones no habría sido necesario — reprendió, al chico desde la distancia. Mientras, preparaba en una mesita de al lado algunas medicinas y un paño en un cuenco lleno de agua. Escurrió el paño, y lo volvió a tumbar del todo —. Reposa durante todo el día, ahora tomaré tu fiebre a ver si has mejorado.

— ¡No hace falta, Ignis! Me sabría fa...

— ¡Estás ardiendo! — se impactó y con una rápida negativa de cabeza, le empapó la frente con el paño. Lo que no sabía él era que ardía de los lloros de hacía unas horas atrás —. Quédate aquí, iré a por el termómetro y un poco del desayuno que he preparado.

Y no tuvo más remedio que fingir estar enfermo. Noctis pasó por la puerta de la habitación e hizo un gesto de silencio.

"Finge un poco" leyó de sus labios.

Tuvo que disimular su sorpresa cuando vio que el termómetro daba más de treinta y ocho grados. Insistió en que no era para tanto y que podía ir a su casa pero Ignis le obligó a permanecer en la cama. Sobre la tarde, el cocinero se marchó por trabajo y Noctis le explicó que había metido el termómetro en su desayuno caliente.

— No me digas que luego lo tomaste — bromeó, quitándose el paño de la cabeza e intentando tornar graciosa la situación.

— ¡Aj! No, claro que no.

Se rieron los dos, y por un momento pensó en que nada había cambiado.

—Siento... eh, todo esto. El jaleo fingiendo estar enfermo y esas cosas. — se disculpó, el moreno, lo que hizo que se atragantara con el agua que bebía—. No creo que se hubiera creído otra cosa después de vernos dormir juntos.

— ¡Aaah! — exclamó, aclarándose la garganta, entendiéndolo ahora todo. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesita —. o sea, que...

— Sí — se adelantó, él. Y se encogió de hombros —. También le dije que no había más camas y que no iba a dormir yo en el sillón, por supuesto.

— Ja, ja. Claro que no, mi Alteza—. Coincidió, en tono de chanza. Se mordió el labio cabizbajo.— Sobre anoche...

Hablaron toda la tarde. Hasta hacerse la noche, hasta tornarse aquella habitación otra vez tan oscura como recordaban sus lágrimas. Hablaron lo que debían haber hablado hacía mucho tiempo y, por fin, toda ansiedad que lo atosigaba se disipó muy lejos.

Admitieron mucho más que unos besos de borrachos, Prompto confesó cómo se sentía. Narró su gran fascinación hacia él. Una fascinación más allá de una amistad, y que por tanto tiempo había incomprendido.

No fue fácil. Sabía que cada palabra podía significar una piedra más de una muralla entre ellos. Pero tras esa noche, había una parte de él más concienciada, más atrevida.

Le prometió no entrometerse nunca en su relación con Lunafreya, y también, entender que estaba frente a un amor no correspondido.

Las palabras de Noctis fueron más reconfortantes de lo que pensó siempre. A pesar de lo que dijo no mostró rechazo ni aversión. Ni siquiera parecía sorprendido. Claro, ¿cómo iba a estarlo después de todo lo ocurrido?

De una charla extraña y algo incómoda, en la que se decían ambos las cosas atropelladamente y con cierta rudeza, pasó a una reflexión profunda sobre la vida del príncipe y a una invitación a abrir sus sentimientos hacia alguien. Hacia su único y mejor amigo.

Aunque Prompto tuvo que leer entre líneas (ya que él no era muy explícito sobre todo en sus sentimientos), captó la esencia de aquellas anécdotas que empezaban con un niño testarudo que le gustaba a veces incumplir las normas de Palacio.

Explicó sobre sus curiosidades, como fueron evolucionando. Como pasaron sus deseos de infante a deseos de adulto. Esa frustración por experimentar, por ser alguien diferente con una vida normal y corriente.

— También quería lo que era sentir... Ya sabes, un beso y ese tipo de cosas— Alcanzó a decir, al fin. Arrastraba las palabras. Con la mirada hacia otro lado, parecía abochornado.

¿Quién no quería saber cómo se sentía un beso? Algo tan humano y natural, hasta un niño fantaseaba con ello.

— En la discoteca fue como una oportunidad...— siguió diciendo, con mucho esfuerzo. Entrecerraba los ojos, como si estuviera recordando. Lo miró de reojo y al verlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, frunció el ceño: — oye, si te sigues riendo voy a dejarlo.

Prompto detuvo la sonrisa de golpe.

— ¡No, no, no! —Alzó los brazos, intentando esconder su felicidad —. Sólo es que, me sentí igual. Fue como un sueño — Brillaban sus ojos mientras iba hablando, él no podía ser tan discreto con sus emociones — Me gusta pensar que nos dejamos llevar por lo mismo. Fue como... el instinto— oprimió los labios por unos segundos antes de atreverse a decir lo siguiente—: pero tú además me gustas, Noct. Me gustas mucho.

Era como la confesión de un niño de diez años. Y se sentía como uno, él mismo que le espiaba en secreto y le tomaba fotos.

Noctis exhaló un suspiro, contagiado por su expresividad tan positiva.

— Tú también me gustas, Prompto— añadió, él, como si fuera una obviedad. Tal como lo expresaba parecía estar intentando averiguar a qué tipo de "gustar" se estaba refiriendo él mismo—. Pero... no creas que voy por ahí haciendo esto con cualquiera que me gusta, ¿vale? Hasta ahora, no he besado a nadie más y no tengo intención de hacerlo — aclaró. Le estaba alertando de que no pensara de él como un pervertido pero al decirlo, Prompto sólo quedó atontado por sentirse único —. Nos conocemos de años, eres mi amigo... Y pensé que cualquier cosa estaría bien si eres tú — Frunció el ceño, notándose molesto —. ¿Por qué estoy diciendo este tipo de cosas?

Prompto no le respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado estando en trance. Era tan difícil arrancar palabras afectuosas de él que sentía haber desbloqueado algún tipo de logro. Noctis lo despertó dándole un manotazo suave en la cara como premio.

— No me hagas repetir más cosas de éstas, ¿entendido? — le reprochó, alzando un dedo acusador.

Aún eran muy primerizos y tontos para entender mucho más, pero estaba claro que se gustaban. Ninguno de los dos sabía por qué, sólo que la barrera de género no era un problema para ellos.

Había muchos rumores sobre el príncipe Lucis. Un joven de cara inexpresiva, de corazón aparentemente frío. Inalcanzable para cualquiera. Sabía cuán mentira era todo rumor, y aquello era una demostración. Estaba presente ante un chico adolescente normal de su edad, que aún con responsabilidades de príncipe, también quería tener sus estudios, un apartamento de joven independiente (aunque uno de lujo, cabe decir), tener amigos, pero también conocer lo que era el amor. El primer beso, el contacto físico. Su primera experiencia con alguien.

La pequeña máscara frívola se había hecho añicos. El rubio, acongojado por sus sentimientos, por ser esa persona tan importante para su amigo, lo besó. Acarició sus hebras negras y lo besó con fuerza. No como las anteriores veces, esta vez quiso mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Esta vez no había intriga o miedo, si no cariño y amor.

— No quiero palabras, ¿puedes demostrármelo con hechos? – murmuró, Prompto, entrecortadamente, tras detener el beso.

Y esa sincera petición despertó al azabache y a sus instintos. Lo tumbó sobre la cama.

Experimentaron sus cuerpos como dos torpes niños que empezaban a caminar. Los dedos de ambos temblaban al desnudarse, los rubores hacían arder sus mejillas y sus manos no sabían ni por dónde empezar. Se masturbaron el uno al otro, rozando sus entrepiernas y escapándose suspiros entre sus caricias y besos. Al llegar al clímax, Prompto sintió tanta vergüenza que ocultó su rostro, pero Noctis le obligó a descubrirse.

— No hay nada de qué avergonzarse ya.

Y era la verdad. Ya era imposible dar marcha atrás. Se mostraron tal como eran, y descubrieron sus cuerpos tanto como quisieron; sin ninguna contención.

* * *

 **Y fin del Fanfiction. Espero que os haya... ¡ES BROMA! (no me matéis). No es el final, pero creo que está muy avanzado. ¡Eso es bueno! Espero no haberos aburrido con tanto rollo de emociones y eso. Y aún así, me he quedado un poco corta porque me gustaría explicar un poco más sobre el tema de Lunafreya, ya que está ahí, pero aún no se hablado de ella. Ojo, me encanta Lunafreya.**

 **Os prometo que el siguiente capítulo tiene un poco más de vida. Quería avisaros que a partir del capítulo 9 (si es que llego a subir tantos) es necesario que hayáis llegado al menos hasta el capítulo 10 del juego. Después del altercado con Leviatán y... supongo que los que hayáis jugado hasta ahí ya me entendéis. Como siempre digo, cualquier review es de agradecer :).**


	7. AMORES PLATÓNICOS

**Me animo a subir el capítulo 7. Recordad que es un fanfiction +18 y se centra meramente en la ship aunque vaya desarrollándose trama (seguramente ni siquiera os imagináis lo que está a punto de suceder). ¡Me encantaría saber qué opinan sobre su desarrollo! Sería muy interesante :) ¡Muchas gracias por leer! (voy actualizando cada vez más rápido, a ver si me acostumbro a este ritmo).**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7: AMORES PLATÓNICOS**

Volviendo al nimio tema sobre los amores platónicos. Existían dos tipos de personas: aquéllas prácticas que llevaban su vida tal como era. Y aquéllas soñadoras que vivían a base de ilusiones. Las mismas que enseguida se autoproclamaban fan de sus actores/actrices favoritos, compraban pósters de sus modelos preferidos o los que fantaseaban en conocer a esas personas que a lo mejor nunca llegarían a ver.

Noctis era el mejor ejemplo para definir al primer tipo, mientras que Prompto nunca había escondido ser como el segundo.

Cindy no fue la primera chica de la que se "encaprichó" (Cindy, Aranea, demasiadas chicas preciosas en el mundo a las que admirar). Falta decir que su facilidad en tener un amor platónico era muy constante, hastas Noctis dejó de tomarle en serio con los años. Tantas "diosas" y ninguna a las que ni siquiera se atrevía acercarse más de un paso. A algunas ni les había llegado a dirigir la palabra. Eran como "flechazos", personajes ficticios que en su mente eran perfectos, pues ni siquiera las conocía de verdad. Pero tampoco había que conocerlas. Con observar y admirarlas, era suficiente.

En el instituto, el último año, se encaprichó demasiado de la capitana de Voleibol y obligaba a Noctis a acompañarlo a la hora en que el club siempre finalizaba el entrenamiento.

Como era de esperar, ni siquiera hubo oportunidad al rechazo. La chica ni se percató de sus intenciones y para cuando se veían, ella siempre pasaba toda su atención al atractivo príncipe.

"Ya sé, ya sé~ Es más guapo" pensaba, un día sumergido en su mundo mientras ellos conversaban. No había ni una pizca de envidia. Pues era el primero en verlo el más atractivo de todos. Sí, y de todas también. Decidió que si tuviera que escoger a alguno de los dos, el príncipe Lucis ganaría. Después de todo, su admiración hacia él siempre había sido diferente. No sabía aún explicarlo, sólo sabía que no sólo se conformaría en ver a Noctis desde la distancia. Se excitó tanto pensando en él y en lo que sería capaz de hacerle después de haber avanzado tanto sus "confianzas", que se relamió los labios y acabó guiñándole el ojo.

Fue cómico ver como Noctis dejó de hablar y se quedó con una cara blanca como la leche. Cuando la capitana, que daba la espalda a Prompto en aquel momento, le preguntó qué le ocurría, le salieron tartamudeos adorables que mantendría siempre en sus recuerdos.

Después de la conversación, su amigo estuvo enfadado con él durante el resto de la tarde. Se le pasó con bastante facilidad cuando le ofreció "maneras" de perdonarlo. Aunque ya no fue tan gracioso para ninguno de los dos cuando la capitana se pensó que a Noctis le gustaba. Después de eso, tanto por el bien del uno como del otro, dejaron de ir a verla.

Lo de Cindy lo llevaban de otra manera, ¿Sin menos oportunidades? Si es que del cero podía bajarse. Noctis solía jactarse del tema, sobre todo si estaban ellos dos solos.

– Oye, ¿qué pasaría si a la señora Lunafreya no le gustas cuando os veáis, eh?, ¿A qué no te gustaría que te lo remarcara? –le reprochó, en sus continuas bromas que soltaban mientras iban de una misión a otra. Se aburrían tanto por el camino que de algo tenían que hablar.

Un día, hablando sobre eso después de volver a ver a la mecánica y reposar en un campamento cercano en vez de en la caravana que allí ofrecían, el tema conllevó a más.

Gladio e Ignis se fueron a dormir y ellos quisieron quedarse para jugar una partida más a los King's Knight (razones que a veces eran la principal causa de que fueran los más dormilones). Estaban fuera, cerca de la lumbre rodeada de piedras que siempre preparaban y distanciados un poco de la tienda. Estaban en el suelo en vez de en las sillas de camping, para así arrojar mejor las cartas.

– Pues que sepas que un día Cindy no se va a resistir a mis encantos – presumió, muy confiado y echando una carta al suelo. No se estaba mal allí sentado a pesar de la fría piedra. Esa noche era calurosa y se estaba mejor fuera de la tienda que dentro.

– ¿Ah, sí?, ¿Qué encantos? – siguió, él, bromeando.– Yo no he visto ninguno.

Prompto le miró acusadoramente por encima de sus cartas, frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Cómo que no? – agitó el brazo y arrojó su mano de cartas sin mostrarlas.– Nadie se resiste a mis encantos y lo sabes.

– ¿De verdad?, ¿Nadie se resiste o nadie los ve?

La sonrisa que Noctis le estaba dedicando le provocaba demasiado. Y no por estar molesto, precisamente. Era como si le estuviera pidiendo a gritos que se le echara encima. Le estaba chinchando a propósito.

El pistolero entrecerró los ojos con un desafío juguetón y gateó hasta llegar a él. Lo cual fueron dos pequeños pasos para entrelazar los brazos con los del príncipe. A cuatro patas, avanzó lo suficiente como para obligarlo a que se recostara en el suelo. Un pequeño quejido fue tan candente como la pequeña llama que chisporroteaba a su vera.

– Al menos tú no. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? – se mofó con aquella suculenta amenaza que hizo que Noctis carcajeara.

– No me digas, tonto rubio – ironizó y para su sorpresa, le tomó del cabello y le estiró con fuerza. No le lastimó pero sí consiguió que arrimara la cabeza hasta la suya. Le mordió la comisura rojiza inferior con una grata satisfacción.– Demuéstrame de qué eres capaz, entonces.

Podían salir sus compañeros de la tienda en cualquier momento, pero lo hicieron igualmente allí en la intemperie. Como muchas otras veces en otras condiciones similares.

No importaba quién tomara a quién. Pero era irresistible, como en aquel momento, tener predispuesto el cuerpo del sangre azul. Aventurar su cuerpo que a gritos lo exigía a cada caricia entrar dentro de él. Hacerle sucumbir de placer ante cada estocada de caderas; y por supuesto, dejarse hipnotizar por aquella expresión de puro placebo que sólo expresaba en esa especial situación.

El príncipe Lucis también era un chico caprichoso para llegar a sus orgasmos, sólo tenía que cumplir con cada uno de sus antojos. Y no le importaba, en absoluto.

Sólo se había deslizado los pantalones lo necesario. Noctis, sin embargo, tenía su pantalón hecho un harapo a su lado. Podía ver sus piernas pálidas rodeando sus caderas, meciéndose a su son. Consiguió que él llegara al clímax antes; sabía que le gustaba mientras ser masturbado. Al notar el fluido salir, era como un aviso orgásmico. Adoraba notar sus temblores y escuchar sus gemidos, era lo que más le llegaba a excitar de todo. Prompto sólo necesitó dos embestidas para también vaciarse. Se dejó caer sobre él, sin llegar a poner todo su peso. Hasta con ropa se notaba el sudor de su organismo, aún caliente.

– Agh, pesas.– se quejó, el de abajo.

– Oh, perdóneme su Majestad. Estaba demasiado ocupado comprobando que mis dotes encantadores existen– farfulló, en broma. Noctis volvió a reírse (adoraba esas carcajadas leves que salían de su boca después de hacerlo juntos) y le propinó un pequeño golpe en el brazo mientras se apartaba de él.

Al dejar de notar la calidez de su interior se sintió aún más vacío. Se quitó el preservativo que había usado, dejándolo en su mano. Debía empapelarlo para tirarlo a la basura, bien camuflado entre el resto de deshechos.

– Hacía tiempo que no me dejabas a mí, se siente bien estar dentro de ti– confesó, sin darse cuenta. Las estrellas del cielo despejado y el agradable frescor de la piedra bajo su cuerpo, apaciguando su alta temperatura, le había provocado esos momentos suyos de reflexión.

– Hmm– meditó, Noctis. Pareció estar pensando en algo apropiado que decir, hasta que lo hizo:– No te acostumbres.

Los orbes azulados del fotógrafo se dirigieron a él con una expresión feliz.

– No me malinterpretes, me gusta cuando me lo haces.

Y eso provocó un inesperado sonrojo a su Alteza. Ni las estrellas de esa noche eran tan bonitas como lo que ahora estaba visualizando. Hasta con la poca luz anaranjada que el fuego les bañaba se podían ver esas mejillas sonrosadas.

– ¡Maldición!, ¿¡Cómo es que no tengo mi cámara aquí?! – medio exclamó. Debía haber grabado esa expresión para toda la vida. Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, tanteando con las manos para ver si veía su cámara.

– ¡Ja, ja, idiota! – respondió él, volviéndole a darle otro golpe suave pero esta vez en la cabeza. Delató su cariño cuando del golpe, acarició sus hebras claras con la yema de los dedos, jugueteando por unos segundos con ellas. Eso hizo que parara automáticamente de moverse, como domado por aquella mano – Tú estás muy atrevido hoy, ¿eh? –se dedicaron una intensa mirada, allí entre la oscuridad, arrojados en el suelo.– Vamos a dormir.

Noctis se colocó el pantalón mientras él se lo ajustaba y se incorporaron, marchando al interior de la tienda para descansar.


	8. MISIÓN FRACASADA

**Hola, ¿me reucerdan? ;; prometí ser activa y resultó que hice lo contrario. Esta vez fue porque ninguna review me recordó. Empiezo a pensar que el fanfiction se está haciendo jodidamente aburrido ajajaja. Creo que podría acabarse en el capítulo 10. Sigue encantándome la pareja y me gustaría escribir más variedad... Pero aquí estoy, siguiendo esta basura.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8: MISIÓN FRACASADA**

Prompto fue hasta el baño, cerró la puerta tras de sí y con la mente en otro lugar, realizó los mecánicos movimientos antes de sentarse en la taza del váter.

Era verdad eso que decían que no había nada más inspirador y reflexivo que estar sentado haciendo de tus necesidades. O eso, o estar en un lugar en el que al no hacer nada importante del que distraerte era donde te venía todo malestar que carcomiera tu subconsciente.

Mirando a la nada, las imágenes de Noctis desnudo junto a él reflotaron en sus recuerdos. Se mordió el labio y negó varias veces con la cabeza, tan rápido como para lastimar su cuello.

"Lo hemos hecho, lo hemos hecho" murmuraba una y otra vez en medio de un ataque de ansiedad.

¿Por dónde empezaba? Se había atrevido a tocar el cuerpo del príncipe de Eos, había estado en la cama con el prometido de Lunafreya. Ah, y a pesar de haber estado admirando a más de diez mujeres en su vida, parecía ser que le gustaba más lo que había entre las piernas de su mejor amigo. Mirándolo desde cualquier perspectiva, sonaba mal.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, angustiado.

— Eso es, piensa en chicas bonitas, en chicas bonitas...

La costumbre de martirizarse en el baño no le duró mucho tiempo. De poco servía redimirse para luego seguir cometiendo una y otra vez los mismos hechos. Ya que, tras esa noche le siguieron muchas otras.

Seguían siendo los mismos amigos de siempre, nada más entre ellos había cambiado. Aunque eso hacía sonarlo como si se tratara de una tontería sin importancia, cuando ambos sabían muy bien que no.

Ni siquiera en el futuro podría confrontar esos problemas, menos iba a hacerlo en el inicio de aquel peculiar romance. Pero no iba a compartir esa ansiedad con Noctis. Comprendía su rol, y también el del principesco chico.

No sabía qué es lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza después de que ambos tuvieran sexo, pero tenía muy claro que ya demasiadas obligaciones tenía y aún más importantes como para tener que preocuparse por nimiedades. Siempre había temido ser una carga para él, eso no serviría de excusa para acrecentar aún más su duda.

Era un miedoso, sí, pero sabía que al menos en ese sentido más que ser una molestia, podía servir como una liberación para él. Era un peligro adictivo, noches de películas donde empezaban a darse las palomitas de sus cuencos y acababan sin ver el final de la historia, unidos bajo las mantas. Recogidas de material en los almacenes del gimnasio que concluían con ellos dos encerrados, donde nadie podría verlos.

Instigaban poco a poco su curiosidad, despejando necesidades corporales. Al tener en brazos a Noctis sentía que ayudaba a destensas sus hombros cargados. Podría ser ese el principal motivo por el que dejó de contener ya todo impulso.

No eran más que dos jóvenes tontos con energía que, sin hablar sobre qué eran o qué podía ocurrir, igual sus cuerpos se buscaban para sentirse. No era tan descabellado y extraño para jóvenes de su edad, habían escuchado historias de compañeros de clase que duplicaban o triplicaban su nivel. Escuchaban casos de chicos compartiendo dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, o de fiestas donde todos terminaban desnudos. Aquellas aventuras hacían parecer a Noctis y Prompto dos chicos llenos de privacidad y mucha más sensatez. Pese a que en el fondo, sabían que no.

Y así siguieron hasta que llegó el importante viaje. El mismo que les cambiaría la vida, mucho más de lo que sus mentes ya creían.

La intención, no era que aquello pasara a ser un viaje donde a cada hora copularan. Aunque costara de creer, al inicio de su aventura, Prompto tomó la decisión firme de que iba a detener ese peculiar romance amistoso con el príncipe.

No iba a perder a su mejor amigo pero la idea de estar difamando una figura que respetaba en lejanía, era cada vez mayor. Iban hasta Lunafreya. Comenzó a atormentarse todas las noches, hasta tal punto de tener pesadillas.

Desde niño, siempre había soñado con la sacerdotisa. Una preciosa mujer vestida de blanco, con un aura resplandeciente y brillante, como un ángel. Siempre en sus sueños era su salvadora. Ni que añadir que también era uno más entre esos amores imposibles.

Su remordimiento debía ser tan grande que aquel sueño se transformaba en un escenario oscuro, a Lunafreya le salían garras y colmillos. Y luego trataba de devorarle.

Comprendió que como siguiera así terminaría volviéndose loco.

Se intentaba sentir menos culpable pensando en que, toda persona tenía sus aventuras o diversiones antes del compromiso. Y su príncipe no era una excepción. No imaginaba a Lunafreya queriendo seguir los juegos que ellos se retaban día sí y día también. Hacer toda esa clase de locuras habría manchado su inocencia y pureza. Él era un simple plebeyo, cumplir con la indecencia de su futuro Rey en el fondo, le hinchaba un poco de ese atontado orgullo.

Pero llegar a pensar todo eso no era suficiente para borrar su historial y sentirse mejor. Estaba mal y lo sabía. Sentía el compromiso de Noctis como si fuera el suyo.

Y su evasión fracasó rápido. El primer roce tardó poco en aparecer cuando iniciaron el viaje. Cuando pasabas media vida con alguien solía pasar dos cosas: la existencia de excesiva confianza; y que las palabras dejaban de ser necesarias para la comunicación.

— V-vaaale, tú ganas, ¡tú ganas! –se rindió, al notar que su cuerpo estaba sintiéndose incómodo.

Estaban en Regalia, ambos montados. Era la primera vez que se quedaban solos después de salir de Insomnia. Estaban esperando a que Ignis y Gladio salieran de la tienda donde habían ido a comprar pociones. Normalmente salían todos pero ellos estaban muy cansados y la vaguedad había hecho fuerza en ellos.

Con el príncipe al volante y su amigo como copiloto aprovechó del momento para hacer la primera foto del viaje. Estalló a carcajadas cuando al hacerla, Noctis bostezó.

Como resultado, empezó a decirle que le diera la cámara pero, como era obvio, el fotógrafo se negó. Y más cuando dijo que quería tirar el carrete, ¡un carrete desperdiciado! ¡Y con la de días que faltaban en aquel viaje!

Una mano sobre su ante muslo, otra palmeando en distintas direcciones donde acababa más en él que en el aire. El príncipe Lucis casi se colocó encima de él en cuestión de segundos. En medio de ambos asientos, para intentar coger el dichoso aparato que sostenía Prompto en su brazo tensado en dirección totalmente contraria a él.

Demasiado cerca. Sus caras estaban demasiado cerca. El rubio ya descendía el brazo para darle la cámara, perdido en los orbes azulados que no se apartaban de él. El aire podía cortarse de lo tenso que se sentía, Prompto delató con facilidad sus pensamientos al relamer sus labios rojizos. Su nuez descendió lenta en su garganta al tragar saliva. Las comisuras de Noctis amagaron sonreír, mientras se escapaba su mirada hacia abajo.

Ignis y Gladio salieron de la tienda, haciendo el ruido suficiente como para éstos apartarse de golpe, como si hubieran tenido un calambre. El pistolero estaba tan avergonzado que no dejaba de mover las piernas en su asiento.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pica? — soltó, Gladio, cuando notó que Noctis repiqueteaba los dedos en el volante y miraba hacia delante con el ceño fruncido.

— Será el sueño — mintió, él.

A eso, le siguió la noche del hostal. Dormir en la intemperie era algo que sólo a personas como Gladio podía gustarle. Noctis y Prompto, tras su quinta acampada, pidieron dormir en una habitación cualquiera antes de terminar sin espalda. El dinero no era algo que pudieran derrochar a pesar de ser el gran grupo que protegía al príncipe del país. Primero porque tampoco podían viajar con bolsas de Guiles como si de papel se tratara, y segundo porque lo que menos querían eran llamar la atención. Así que, solían tomar un dormitorio o dos, con camas matrimoniales. Y de muy bajo presupuesto.

Pero una de las mejores cosas a la hora de hospedarse era el privilegio de poder ducharse. No llevaban ni una semana fuera y ya entendían la bendición de un simple baño.

Apenas llegaron al dormitorio y Prompto fue directo, casi que le había faltado desvestirse por el camino. Se desnudó, observando la gran ducha con una mampara semicircular de cristal que la rodeaba. Sonrió sólo de pensar en el agua caliente caer sobre su cuerpo.

Estaba encendiendo la ducha, con los pies desnudos ya empapados de agua cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta. Salió un grito agudo de su boca al ver al moreno.

El príncipe le chistó enseguida, molesto.

— Q-q...

Le estaba viendo desnudo. Nada novedoso, pero después de aquel tiempo y de su auto convención de cambiar todo, lo hacía parecer. Trató de colocarse todo lo posible de espaldas a él, ocultando su entrepierna con el mango de la ducha.

— ¿Por qué te avergüenza enseñar algo que ya he visto? — preguntó, éste, con bastante calma mientras se despojaba de sus ropas. ¿Por qué miraba hacia abajo? ¿Por qué estaba mirando justo en la dirección de su trasero?

— No sé... — meditó, desviando la mirada hacia otra parte para no verle desnudarse. No quería decirle cosas como las muchas ganas que tenía de hacerlo con él o cualquier otro disparate hormonal.

¿Y si Noctis había pensado lo mismo que él cuando empezaron el viaje? ¿Y si al saber que pronto iba a casarse ya quería dejar atrás cualquier idiotez como las que hacían?

Noctis no iba a esperar a más argumentos. Sin miramientos, abrió la mampara y se metió dentro junto a él. La distancia se había acortado entre ellos y con ello, su grado de inquietud había aumentado.

— Esp-espera, ¿te vas a duchar? Yo... — comprendió tardíamente, el rubio, pegándose un poco más a la pared temiendo que sus cuerpos rozaran.

— No puedo aguantar esta suciedad ni un segundo más —se quejó, él, muy irritado. — O me ducho ahora, o me tiro por el balcón. Sube el grifo y déjalo arriba, para que nos llegue el agua a los dos — argumentó, su petición, al ver que no llegaba la lluvia de agua hasta él.

— Pues, saldré y...

— Qué importa, la ducha es muy grande. No es la primera vez que nos duchamos juntos y acabaremos antes—gruñó, más inquieto. No podía ver su cara, pero por su tono sabía que le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia. Y volvió a repetir: — sube el grifo.

Y ya que Prompto todavía no asimilaba todo y era incapaz de nada, Noctis cogió su brazo para obligarle a que llevara el mango hasta la sujeción de la pared.

No sólo los cuerpos se rozaron, se pegaron el uno al otro. Encajando con facilidad como dos piezas de puzle. Tenía el cuerpo desnudo del príncipe pegado a su espalda empapada. Estaba notando cada parte de él presionando la suya, ardiendo como el mismo sol. La mano de Noctis se estaba apoyando en su cintura, presionando su cadera con los dedos.

— Ah... por fin — jadeó, Noctis, al notar como el agua le llegaba hasta él también.

Prompto contuvo un suspiro de éxtasis al escucharlo jadear. Como siguiera así, no iba a poder controlarse. Empezaba a sentir que su miembro se estaba endureciendo.

"Esto está mal, esto está mal" se repetía.

— ¿Te ha salido complejo o algo así? Ni que tuviera un cañón como Gladio — creyó, Noctis, al notar como él trataba de fundirse con la pared, escondiendo aún más su miembro con las manos.

Pensó en lo que había dicho y se rió. Suponía que había intentado hacer una broma. Bastante mala, aunque sirvió para calmarle.

— Creo que Gladio no la tiene tan grande — opinó, aún entre leves risas. Y se volteó.

"Oh, joder" maldijo.

No podía describirse sólo diciendo que era atractivo. Porque era mucho más que eso. Bajo el agua, tenía otro efecto. Su cabello grisáceo caído, pegado a su piel, las gotas corriendo bajo su cuerpo desnudo. No tenía una gran musculatura pero su silueta era perfecta. Envidiaba sus proporciones tan bien colocadas. Pero más que eso, las deseaba.

— Pff, créeme. Sí que lo es — continuó él, mofándose de la extremidad del compañero de tienda.

— Ah, vaya. ¿La has visto? — cuestionó, medio curioso e intentando seguir su broma. Había estado tan desconcentrado que ni se había fijado lo empapado que ya estaba.

Noctis cerraba los ojos, inclinando la cabeza para humedecer todo su cabello. Sonrió al escucharle. Avanzó y tomó el champú que había de muestra y lo esparció en sus manos antes de llevarlo a su pelo y enjuagarlo.

— Mear al aire libre es lo que tiene. Fue suficiente para darme cuenta que la mía no es tan grande — argumentó, como si de cualquier tema se tratara.

— O sea, ¿eres tú el que tiene complejo? — aprovechó, para contratacar con su propia broma.

Vio como Noctis se quitaba el jabón acariciando sus hebras, conteniendo el impulso de acariciarlas por él. Había todavía unas pizcas de jabón cuando volvió a mirarle bajo el agua con aquel gesto tan sugerente.

No le dijo nada, sólo se acercó a él y presionó su miembro contra el suyo. Los ojos del pistolero se entrecerraron de placer en el momento en el que intentó ver como Noctis acariciaba ambos penes para provocarles una erección. Gimió, dejando caer la cabeza de rubios cabellos empapados sobre la pared.

— Hmm, yo diría que los tenemos un poco igual. Así que no tengo por qué tener complejo — evaluó, entonces su amigo, dejando de mirar hacia abajo para mirar su rostro.

— Ya...veo – fue lo único capaz de decir.

Noctis lo miraba con un atisbo de gloria. Acarició su mejilla húmeda con delicadeza, bajando sus dedos hasta su clavícula, llegando a su pectoral impregnado de pequeñas gotas compactas. Comprendió que lo que seguía con su mirada era sus pecas. Todas esas pecas que pigmentaban su cuerpo y se adornaban con el agua. Acercó más su rostro y relamió las zonas.

Sus murmullos se volvieron jadeos. Los miembros erectos se rozaban mientras tanto, húmedos por el fluido y por el agua, vibrando ansiosos. La lengua del moreno llegó hasta uno de sus pezones rosados y lo saboreó con dulzura. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía su boca que terminaría perdiendo el equilibrio.

Como si hubiera leído su mente, lo apoyó contra el frío mármol. Lamiendo aún su pecho, masturbó los dos miembros con una sola mano, con la misma intensidad con la que el agua descendía hacia ellos desde el grifo.

— Date la vuelta — le ordenó, en un susurro. Alzó el rostro hasta llegar al suyo, formando un camino con su lengua húmeda desde su garganta hasta su barbilla.

Quería besarlo pero obedeció, siguiendo dócil el movimiento de sus manos que lo volteaban. Sintió los dedos alargados de Noctis en su rabadilla, circundando en su nalga derecha, presionando su ano hasta hacerse paso y meterse dentro. Se dio cuenta con facilidad que no hacía falta dilatación y no esperó en penetrarle de una embestida, salpicando parte del agua que caía en ellos.

— Noct... — jadeó, permitiendo que balanceara su cuerpo bajo el agua — Tenía tantas ganas de...

No pudo confesar sus añoñadas palabras, Noctis le interrumpió con un beso. Tomando su rostro, obligó a que se arqueara en su dirección. Apenas alcanzaban sus bocas, sus lenguas se mostraban más fuera que dentro. Esperaba que el ruido del agua derramándose fuera tan fuerte como para suplir el ruido que estaban haciendo.

Sabía, en el momento en que deseó estar unido a él así por siempre, que su primera misión allí había fracasado.


	9. FINAL MALINTERPRETADO

**¡Este capítulo contiene spoilers! ¡Si no habéis jugado a partir del capítulo 9-10 del FFXV no lo leáis!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9: UN FINAL MALINTERPRETADO**

La vida otorga caprichos y desdichas inesperadas. A veces, al quedarse contemplando al príncipe que ya herejía como el Rey de Eos tras la muerte de su padre, trataba de adivinar qué era lo que por su mente pasaba. Se concentraba e intentaba suponer cómo sería ser él por esos pequeños minutos.

Siempre que lo intentaba después tenía dolor de cabeza. ¿Por eso Noctis tenía tantas jaquecas?

Forjar un propio destino cuando éste ya estaba escrito, imponerse a las leyes pero saber su importancia. Si supo que la muerte de su padre fue un golpe duro para su mejor amigo, la mayor desgracia aún estaba por venir.

Y vino, como una feroz e inhumana tormenta. Congelando a todos cada tramo de su piel, cada emoción de su cuerpo.

Ante ellos llegó la cruel realidad. Su misión había perdido sentido, su viaje era incoherente. Tan largo camino para llegar a aquel trágico final. Habían fallado en su principal misión: llegar hasta Lunafreya y protegerla. Y ahora, estaban perdidos. Perdidos en una pesadilla.

Los ojos de Prompto se enmudecían de lágrimas observando al ausente Noctis que miraba por el ventanal del tren. Intentaba no pensar en ello. Todavía no podía asumir que la joven Lunafreya hubiera muerto.

Ella no merecía aquel final. Y Noctis tampoco. Nunca creyó que su triste historia junto a él hubiera acabado aún más triste de lo que ya imaginaba. Se hubiera sacrificado las veces que hubiera hecho falta sólo para que Lunafreya y Noctis hubieran acabado como tenía que haber sido: casados.

Miró a Ignis, y comprensivo, llevó la mano hasta su rodilla.

— Déjame ayudarte — se ofreció, con toda ternura.

Y el cocinero ciego detuvo el cuchillo con el que intentaba pelar la manzana. Mientras Prompto tomaba el manjar y lo cortaba en pequeños trozos, varias lágrimas en silencio se derramaban en sus mejillas. Gladio, de brazos cruzados, lo miró pero no dijo nada.

No quería estar de esa manera, ni que Lunafreya no estuviera entre ellos ni que Ignis se viera incapaz de pelar una manzana. No quería estar así.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dolido al recordar el momento en que todos habían ido a ver el traje de boda que Lunafreya llevaría puesto. Había sido como un sueño. Hubiera estado tan hermosa con él que sólo de imaginarla, quería desaparecer junto a ella.

— Noct... — farfulló, volviéndose a él.

Pero éste, apoyando la cabeza sobre un brazo y mirando por la ventana, no le contestó.

En aquel tren debían pasar algunas noches, y casi que las lejanas acampadas se veían más cómodas en comparación con los asientos cuadrados y duros de los vagones.

Dormido como era posible recostado en el asiento, en un traqueteo su cuerpo se balanceó hasta casi caerse. Tras un susto y quedar suspendido a duras penas, vio a Gladio e Ignis dormidos, bañados bajo la luz de las pocas estrellas y bailando en ellos pequeños reflejos que el cristal del ventanal provocaba. Se quedó embelesado, por unos largos minutos, hasta darse cuenta de que Noctis no estaba.

Se levantó a buscarlo, haciendo el menor ruido posible mientras caminaba. La madera vieja chirriaba por cada paso.

— ¿Noct?, ¿Noct, estás ahí?

Lo iba llamando en susurros, pero en los vagones sólo se oía el trayecto del tren en sus carril. Eran los únicos pasajeros. Era como si estuvieran sobre un tren que les dirigía a un final incierto.

¿Era eso lo que les esperaba? ¿Un final a todos? Noctis se negaba a llevar el anillo, y por un lado, él tampoco quería que lo llevara (aunque decirlo a Gladio habría supuesto más que un manotazo en la cara). Algo le decía que aquel anillo sólo iba a ser otra carga para su Rey.

— Colega, — se le dirigió, al verlo sentado en el suelo de las cabinas que había entre vagón y vagón.

Al sentarse a su lado, le rodeó los hombros. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en trance. Un rostro demacrado por el cansancio lo miró, sorprendido.

— Parece que no has dormido todos estos días, ¿y si intentas dormir un poco?

Con la respiración entrecortada, Noctis acariciaba el anillo que guardaba en sus manos, intranquilo. Prompto lo observó. Esperó un poco para hablar:

— Si quieres...

— Debí imaginarlo.

Se quedó en silencio, mirándolo. Sabía que necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Sabía que por mucho que el chico confiara en Ignis y en Gladio, los veía más como hermanos mayores que como amigos. Sólo había alguien en el grupo que pese a sus tormentos, iba a escucharlo y entenderlo. Dijera lo que dijera, aunque fuera impropio de un Rey.

— Debí imaginar que no podría protegerla. Era lo único que pedía, ¿sabes? Era lo único.

Prompto entrecerró los ojos, afligido e intentando contener sus propias emociones para servir ahora de pilar. Sin aliento, cogió aire:

— Todos queríamos protegerla. Pero ella también quería protegerte a ti — pensó, y negó con la cabeza. — No, terminó protegiéndonos a todos.

— ¿Q-qué sentido ha tenido todo esto? —aclamó, exasperado, alzando sus manos— ¡¿Para qué hemos hecho todo esto?!

En su gesto armaba un dolor profundo. Estaba irreconocible.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca pudimos tener la oportunidad de conocernos, pero recuerdo nuestros momentos de infancia. Yo le quería. Yo sólo... yo sólo pedía protegerla.

Jamás Noctis le había hablado sobre Lunafreya. Siempre había evadido el tema hasta el último momento y ahora, sumido en aquella tristeza, parecía abrir sus sentimientos una segunda vez más a él.

Aunque como siempre era breve en sus explicaciones, eran demasiados años juntos. Ya desde hacía años conjeturaba sus propias conclusiones. A Noctis le había gustado Lunafreya en su época de infantes. Además, al decidirse el compromiso se supo que no le pareció una noticia tan mala como otras órdenes de sangre real que había tenido que cumplir.

Pero el amor no lo decidía un Gobierno. Ni una orden. Siempre había sentido que Noctis luchaba por que aquello que hacía, fuera decisión propia. Día a día, para que cada imposición no fuera parte de su destino, si no una elección de su camino. Fuera Lunafreya una joven hermosa y elegante, no dejaba de ser una imposición el casarse con ella. Seguramente, había sido esa razón por la que él había decidido querer su vida en el instituto sin limitaciones y disfrutando de lo que más le placiera.

Pero el destino había sido cruel con todos, pues nunca se brindó esa oportunidad de conocer más a la muchacha, y con ello, la oportunidad de que se enamorara. Y la distancia entre ambos convertía todo en los recuerdos de dos niños.

Jamás consiguió leer nada de lo que Noctis escribía en el libro mágico que luego era enviado a Lunafreya, pero no importaba. Pues, algo le decía que ambos sabían con cruel evidencia de que lo suyo debía fluir con naturalidad y que ante todo, era necesario conocerse. Porque pese al aprecio, pese al compromiso, después de tantos años sin verse eran solo dos extraños. Dos extraños que se escribían y sentían que debían protegerse.

— Tenemos que... Tenemos que salvar a los demás. Nadie podía saber esto. Ella lo decidió así— conjeturó, Prompto, sin mucha claridad.

¿Qué consejo era lo correcto? Estaba confundido, sabía que aunque ella hubiera decidido protegerles, no era un buen argumento para justificar nada. Y como era de esperar, se malinterpretó.

— ¿Crees que porque lo decidió era lo que tenía que ocurrir? — gruñó, el moreno, apartándolo de su lado. Se levantó de súbito, y miró al rubio desde lo alto.

— No quería decir eso. Pudimos haber muerto cualquiera, sólo que... Se predispuso. Era como si ella hubiera sabido... — divagaba, más para sí que para su amigo.

No estaba culpando a Lunafreya, sólo tenía una dolorosa intuición de que la preciosa sacerdotisa ya sabía el final qué le esperaba. ¿Era una locura pensarlo? ¿O era que sólo quería sentirse mejor pensando que ella ya esperaba su final?

Pero no era el momento para divagar aquellas conjeturas. No al menos con un inestable y emocional Noctis.

— ¿Predispuso? ¿¡Qué estás diciendo, Prompto?! ¡Ella no quería morir! – aclamó, perdiendo los estribos. El pistolero alzó los brazos, agitándolos en son de negativa, pero no le dejó explicarse — ¡Ella hizo todo por nosotros! ¡No dejaba de ayudarnos y yo no hice nada! ¡NADA! Sólo estupideces... Sólo estupideces, una detrás de otra.

No había sido específico pero tal como le miraba, entendió a qué se refería. No sólo se estaba refiriendo a las pequeñas acampadas o juegos entre los cuatro. Prompto, sentado y abrazando sus rodillas, se quedó petrificado mirando su irritación. Nunca antes le había dirigido una mirada así.

Y el Rey se marchó. Estaba tan asombrado que no movió ni un solo músculo para ir tras él.

Qué iba a decir, en algo que tenía razón. Nunca creyó que su remordimiento podría ser peor, pero para entonces, descuidaba la idea de que la persona a la que idolatraba y velaba por siempre, yacería por salvarles la vida.

Fue su última conversación. Después, él fue arrojado del tren en plena conducción, desde el techo de los vagones. Porque Noctis lo arrojó.

Y sepultado por una fría y dura nieve, comprendió que lo de ellos había llegado a su fin.


	10. UN GOLPE DE MADUREZ

**¡Tras meses, o años quizá, sin subir nuevo capítulo quién lo diría! No me lo creo ni yo. No sé si después de tanto tiempo alguien lo esperaba, pero tengo buenas y malas noticias. La buena noticia es que ya tengo planteado un final para este fanfiction. Y me sorprende ver que es bastante diferente a lo que seguramente todo el mundo se espera.**

 **Y la mala noticia (o a lo mejor para algunos no lo es) es que en este capítulo va a haber contenido "no homo". Básicamente, hetero. El Prompto que yo escribo es claramente de orientación bisexual, espero que a nadie le moleste.**

 **¡Vamos con el capítulo! Haciendo un breve resumen, nos quedamos en el fatídico capítulo en el que Ardyn se interpone entre estos dos polluelos y Noctis tira del tren sin querer a Prompto. Así que, este capítulo es sobre el ¡ESPECIAL CAPÍTULO DE PROMPTO! No pasa nada si no lo habéis jugado, no hay spoilers ;)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10: UN GOLPE DE MADUREZ**

– Aranea, ¿Tú qué piensas del amor?, ¿Crees que existe? – se atrevió a decir, con tal nerviosismo que la lata de habichuelas de su mano por un momento creyó que se le caería de las manos.

La mercenaria de cabello grisáceo le miró con osadía por su pregunta. El rubio se rio con torpeza y luego se rascó la cabeza por encima de su gorro. Trató de excusarse:

– No importa. Era sólo curiosi...

-– ¿Tienes curiosidad sobre el amor, jovencito? – le instigó. Chasqueó la lengua, haciendo una negativa con la cabeza y dejó su lata en la piedra fría de la cueva. Apoyada en la pared, estaba un poco más alejada del fuego que él. – Por mucho que exista, el problema es que nunca escoges de quién te enamoras. – Mirando hacia el fuego, arrojó unas pocas ramas entrecerrando sus ojos. – Y quién escoges no suele ser el más indicado.

La cueva en la que descansaban después de su huida estaba oscura por la falta de luz solar. La nieve le disgustaba, el frío en general. Las noches allí eran gélidas y horribles. Prompto añoraba esos veraniegos días de campamento.

Pero aún así, tampoco podía quejarse. No estaba solo. Aranea, aquella bella mercenaria le había estado ayudando. Su ayuda le había sido indispensable, pero más que eso, había sido alguien con quien hablar un rato. Alguien con quien compartir algunas palabras, algún que otro trozo de comida, allí en medio de la montaña mientras superaba aquel obstáculo tan importante de su vida. Eso había sido su salvación.

Se perdió en la nieve convencido de que había sido un estorbo para su grupo de aventuras. Pensando que moriría congelado allí en medio de la nada, terminó descubriendo sobre su origen, sobre un pasado al que nunca quiso enfrentar. No estaba pasando por sus mejores momentos. Jamás habría imaginado tener una crisis existencial tan importante, sin alguien con quien socializar unos minutos habría perdido la cordura.

– ¡Vaya, eso ha sonado muy maduro! – Pensó, con verdadera sinceridad, al escuchar a la mujer. Le miró de reojo; nunca hubiera creído que Aranea pudiera decirle palabras tan sabias acerca del amor.

\- Espero que no te estés enamorando de mí.

Pero lo que más destacaba de ella, sin duda era su franqueza. Prompto agitó las manos, con ojos incrédulos.

– ¡Ni se me ocurriría! – se excusó, riéndose. Tomó las pieles con las que se arropaba, inquieto. Como no sabía qué hacer, empezó a extenderlas en el suelo, para tumbarse.

– Así me gusta. – sonrió, ella, alzando su mano para que le ofreciera alguna piel también.

Prompto le dio varias piezas y tras un incesante parpadeo, se recostó. Sin habérselo propuesto, había sido rechazado por otra chica más. En que mal momento se le había ocurrido hablar sobre ese tema, por no decir que el consejo de Aranea había sido como describir su desastrosa vida amorosa.

Tumbados, uno a cada lado del fuego, de espaldas, escuchaban como el viento chocaba contra el orificio de la montaña. Haciendo sus tremulantes sonidos que, para que engañar a nadie, le daban miedo.

¿Pero cómo decirle a Aranea que estaba temblando, y no por el frío? Ojalá estuviera allí Noctis. A él sí podría decírselo. Con él sí podría acurrucarse mientras dormía, plácidamente.

En la tienda, cuando dormían juntos, a veces sólo bastaba quedarse mirando su rostro yacido en sueños. Era como un dardo somnífero; se quedaba observando como su pecho bombeaba suave, su leve respiración, y terminaba quedándose dormido junto a él.

Ahora, no sabía ni dónde él estaría. ¿Lo estaría buscando?, ¿Estaría... preocupado por él? Porque ambos habían discutido. Más bien, habían terminado. Y, ese dolor le hacía confundir el accidente del tren. Creyendo a veces que Noctis lo había arrojado a propósito.

Su parte racional le decía que había sido sólo una confusión del momento, que su ruptura amorosa, si es que podía llamársele así, no había sido tan extrema como para odiarle hasta ese punto. Llegó a distintas conclusiones: Ardyn tenía la capacidad de recrear ilusiones con sus poderes, de recrear esos miedos que atormentaban el interior de la mente de uno. Aunque fueron unos escasos minutos allá arriba en el tejado del tren en movimiento, Prompto se sintió desnudo ante Ardyn, como si hubiera visto dentro de él. Todos sus secretos, todo su amor hacia su príncipe. Y así, lo que más temió , ocurrió.

Pero todo fue tan rápido, tan difícil de ingerir en sucesos tan veloces. Sus emociones eran siempre más fuertes. Se terminaba olvidando de Ardyn y de sus poderes, y sumido en su inseguridad, terminaba creyendo que Noctis no quería volver a verlo y eso, le dolía demasiado. Incluso aún más que la idea de que no se volverían a besar nunca más porque su relación se había quebrado.

Dolía tanto, que por unos días, el antiguo príncipe y actual Rey dejó de ser prioridad en su cabeza. Tenía que afrontar su viejo yo, su pasado. Si quería dejar de parecer un alma en pena, debía dejar atrás los malestares: descubrir su identidad, el propósito de su verdadera existencia y seguir adelante.

Aranea era de carácter fuerte pero tendía a acortar las distancias entre ellos. En dos ocasiones, incluyendo su encuentro, había tironeado de su chaqueta, sentándose sobre su cuerpo para imponer autoridad. En la segunda ocasión, Prompto no se mostró tan dócil. La arrojó de vuelta y se colocó sobre ella, con gesto decisivo.

Ya sabía muy bien lo muy cobarde que era, lo muy inútil que debía parecer desde fuera pero no era fácil enfrentar las situaciones cuando tu propia confianza era tu enemigo.

La mujer de cabellos grises se sorprendió por su reacción y no pareció cuestionárselo mucho cuando se irguió y plantó un beso en sus labios.

No supo bien qué fue lo que le hizo continuar su beso. La mercenaria era una mujer hermosa, la primera mujer que había tomado sus labios y posiblemente, la última. Aquel día desnudaron sus cuerpos calientes y no notaron el frío gélido al unir sus cuerpos. Había una necesidad corporal visible, especialmente por parte de la chica.

Empezaron con gestos algo rudos despojando el uno del otro sus ropas, como dos feroces animales en celo (quizá la fría montaña incitaba el espíritu animal de uno), pero a los minutos, los movimientos se fueron suavizando, cada vez más calmados. La joven tomaba las riendas, meciéndose sobre él repetidamente, mordiendo su cuello y sus labios y gimiendo ante sus besos dulces.

Aranea tenía una delgada cintura que podía amarrar con las manos y unos grandes pechos que bailaban con ella seductoramente. Saboreó uno de ellos sin detenerla y a ella le gustó tanto el juego de su lengua que presionó su cabeza con los dedos.

Aquello estaba siendo una nueva experiencia para él y aunque la ligereza y diferencia de cuerpos era muy diferente a sus usuales prácticas, al cerrar sus ojos sumido por el placer perdió casi la consciencia, recordando por un fugaz momento a la persona no indicada para la situación:

– Noct...

– No soy tu chico – jadeó, ella, rompiendo su ilusión.

Prompto entreabrió sus ojos y nublado por el éxtasis tardó en comprender qué había hecho. A Aranea no le pareció sorprender, un atisbo de tristeza se reflejó en sus ojos antes de besarlo en los labios. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo besándose.

No fue necesario decir nada después, sabían que eso no iba a volverse a repetir. Prompto pensó que fue una demostración de afecto que Aranea no fue capaz de decirle con palabras. También sabía que no tenía ningún significado profundo ni romántico.

Se vistieron en silencio, acostándose aquella noche más pronto que cualquiera. El resto de días, transcurrieron igual que siempre. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ambos, pese a que a Prompto a veces se le escapaba algún tartamudeo y todavía no se acostumbraba a la cercanía que ella originaba constantemente.

Hacía unos meses, hacer algo así le habría parecido inimaginable. Era como si una ráfaga de madurez le hubiera azotado desde que estaba allí. No había remordimientos, había más cosas importantes de las qué preocuparse. Y además, aunque era doloroso, también era cierto que Prompto desde que tenía uso de razón, nunca había tenido compromiso con nadie.

Claro que continuaba enamorado de Noctis, aunque creyera que lo de ambos no había ya salvación. Pero nunca tuvieron una relación seria, y tampoco habrían podido tenerla nunca. Ni aún ahora estando así las cosas, si hubiera un hipotético caso en el que ambos se reconciliaran, Prompto debía seguir siendo su mejor e íntimo amigo. Ese era su papel.

Por unos días, creyó en si Aranea y él podrían terminar teniendo algo más. Pero, tanto por sus actos, como por sus propias conclusiones, lo entendió. Aranea no había tenido ninguna intención al besarlo. El rechazo que recibió sin que él hubiera querido en su primer día no había sido una mentira, Aranea no quería mantener una relación seria junto a nadie. Y él no era una excepción. Y más aún sabiendo que había otra persona ya en su corazón que ninguna mujer por muy hermosa que fuera iba a reemplazar.

Había sobrepasado la línea que él mismo creaba ante esos amores imposibles y era un poco confuso, pero sabía que eso sólo había sido para esa ocasión. Estaba de vuelta en el otro lado: en ese amor platónico, aunque ahora con imágenes más explícitas para fantasear. De todos modos, así estaba bien.

Una noche, Prompto se atrevió a preguntarle a Aranea por Noctis y el resto. El primer día que se vieron ella le contó que se los había encontrado. Pero no le explicó apenas detalles ya que hubo otros temas, como su supervivencia allí o el enfrentamiento al enemigo, más importantes.

Hasta ahora, había temido preguntar un poco más acerca del encuentro, ¿Noctis estaría enfadado?, ¿Notarían su ausencia? Pues, él nunca había sido muy útil en el grupo. Había tenido tanto miedo por la respuesta que había sido imposible para él hacerle frente.

Aranea le contó en cuanto preguntó. Fue muy consolador saber respuestas ante tanta confusión.

Sí que le estaban buscando, y además, estaban muy preocupados. Sabía muy bien que ella no le habría mentido si hubiera sido lo contrario. Aliviado, llevó una mano hacia su pecho agitado.

Tras liberar tanta ansiedad, se vio más resistente, más fuerte. Era como si saberlo le hubiera hinchado de un espíritu más valiente, más capaz de todo.

– Deberías haber visto la cara del chico, no paraba de decir "¡¿Y Prompto?! ¡¿Y Prompto?!" Maldición, ambos sois iguales – le seguía explicando, Aranea, hablando más extensamente sobre el día que vio a Noctis y los demás.

– ¿D-de verdad?, ¿Noct dijo eso? – dijo, él, incrédulo. Llevó una mano hasta sus cachetes para que no se vieran encendidos.

– Ese idiota tiene que salvar el mundo pero piensa en un rubio polluelo que anda perdido con una mujer.

El sonrojo acrecentó en su cara hasta tener las orejas y el cuello como un tomate, había entendido la doble indirecta. Según lo que le fue contando Aranea, parecía Noctis el más afectado de los tres tras su perdida.

Así que, Noctis no estaba enfadado. Lo del tren había sido todo un accidente.

"Claro que fue un accidente, Noctis nunca me habría tirado por un tren aún estando más enfadado que nunca" pensó. Ahora era tan obvio que se avergonzaba de días atrás haber estado en aquel mar de confusiones.

Era su Rey, maldita sea. Su querido Noct que había estado queriendo desde niño. Sabía que no era una excusa pero ese viaje, ese descubrimiento allí en los helados montes sobre él mismo y su razón de existir, había sido muy complicado de afrontar. Había alterado aún más sus inestables emociones.

Llegó el día de despedirse de Aranea, agradecido por todo ese gran soporte que le había dado y acabando su objetivo allí, decidió ir en busca de sus amigos. En busca de su Rey.

Pero no iba a ser tan sencillo. Ardyn lo atrapó antes de alcanzar su meta. Borrando toda esperanza en él. Lo aprisionó en una oscura y húmeda celda, amordazando sus muñecas y tobillos hasta herir cada extremidad de su cuerpo. Lo maltrató, de maneras dolorosas e inimaginables y colapsó su mente; bloqueando su fuerza, avivando sus miedos.

Sólo había una pequeña esperanza suspendida en la nada que aún conseguía mantenerle medio cuerdo: Noctis sabía que él era real. Para Noctis él era Prompto. El auténtico, ninguna copia. Creía en ello, y cada día que pasaba allí en la oscuridad a punto de perecer por cansancio o hambre se aferraba a que Noctis llegaría hasta él para decírselo.


End file.
